Sky's Story
by ScarlettMidnight1o
Summary: If you've ever played Jade empire Wu the Lotus Blossom you see it from her perspective. But if you make her fall in love with Sky how do you know anything from what he told you? That what this is. Sky's Story.
1. Introduction

Sky's Story

Jade Empire Spin off

By: Scarlett Midnight

_A week ago my big brother left the house and I decided because I'm his sister I would go through his left over stuff to see if anything was good. ( yeah I was trying to black mail him) and I came by "Jade Empire" for X-Box original. I had the machine plugged in for "Mortal Combat" to play with my boyfriend so I thought I would give it a try. _

_I fell in love with this game. I decided to play "Wu the Lotus Blossom" with the way of the open palm and to fall in love with a dashing rogue named Sky. Well, all my fans of the "Crossing Time, Magic, Life, and Destiny" series know when I love something the wheels start turning in my head for a story. So, I thought why not write about Sky's perspective. And so here's a little something on the side when I get a little tired of My InuYasha/ Harry Potter crossover. Something totally different. Sky's Story. _

Introduction

Opening his eyes he heard the last three words that his beloved one would ever hear.

'Even the flaws!'

Sky opened his eyes looking up. A women in purple buckled as an old man flew his fists into her chest stomach and neck. The women faltured and staggered suddenly catching his eye. They filled with shock as her knees hit the ground and she crumbled over. Eyes still wide opne staring with shock into the nothingness.

'Wu!' a women in magenta screamed as she fought off the new Lotus Assaisians. More cries of loss followed as Sky's compainions awoken.

'No!' Sky cried, his sight blurred as the women on the floor did not stir. 'Not again!' He felt the blood on his hands as his daughter breathed her last to early, but even that was nothing compared to the pain now.

He dodged slow Assasians and cut down the others to get to her. The others out of the corner of his eye were running. So he picked up the women with the most beautiful face he'd ever seen and ran, ran with the women who did not battle.

Kang the Mad came into view, he was sitting in the Magnificent Dragonfly getting it off the ground.

'Get the fool!' A Lotus Asassian. But he was to late. Sky launched himself and her into the Maginificant Dragonly and with the woman in black's help slammed the door shut.

Everything was silent then.

'Oh, my Lotus Blossom.' Silk Fox wimpered falling to her knees in silent agony.

Black Whirlwind looked at the dead face as if this was the first time he had truly seen the dead. Wild flower sobbed loudly in the corner. Henpecked Hou took his first drink of wine in ten years.

Dawn Star had spread herself across the robes of women tears staining a pattern across the silk.

Sky's hatred for this womens Master bloomed like a Lotus. He dropped right beside her pale face, playing with the womens hair. Hatred bloomed as his Lotus wilted.


	2. Chapter 1 Grace and Beauty

Chapter 1

Grace and Beauty

'How do you get past that door?' Sky growled into the ear of a man who's throat was conveniently in front of the blade of one of his sabers.

The ugly sailor explained exactly how to open the door and how you had to get the old man to open it for you. Shame he was already dead.

Sky pulled him away from him wiping his hands on his pants, disgusted. The bastard that had killed his daughter was hiding behind a door he had no partner to open with.

'Fuyao!' I women in Tho Fan screamed. 'Give her back to me!'

Sky froze in place as the memory of seeing his daughter on the roadside hit him like a sword through his gut. Oh, Pinmei.

He would not let this women share his pain.

He stalked the noise silently crouching as a pirate yawned and stretched.

Sky leaped with the grace of a cougar, He had spend his whole life training the grace and precision of the shadows.

'Help us!' A older women, the same women, shrieked in Tho Fan. He gripped the twin blades and the wood split to shards into splitters.

'He freed the slaves!' The pirate slurred in a drunken voice. ' You'll pay for that maggot!'

Sky sneered. He hated alcohol. ' Will I? if you have any sense at all you'll let me drive a blade through your masters throat and I'll forget I saw you.'

The man spit toward the direction of a person in purple. One with a gold BLADE. 'Oh certainly, We'll let you stroll upstairs and kill our master. Would it help if we drew you a map?

The other pirate beside him sound like he was… uhhh… lacking. 'Uh, I don't think Goa would like that.'

I wasn't serious you idiot! We'll kill this fool and the go back to our drinking! He's just one man, he can't beat us all!'

Sky sneer. 'Look around the odds aren't so much in your favour. There's still a chance to run'

'What are you talking about fool?'

'You haven't noticed my partner over there?' Sky invented wildly, we hoped this women would have some ability in the battle field. ' Don't let her grace and beauty fool you. She's deadly. This is your last chance to run' Sky Smirked at the obvious confusion on the pirates face.

After a moment a drunken growl ripped through the drunks lips ' Good, that only means that the thief won't die alone! Attack!'

Sky drove a blade through the leader as a second women jump from behind the first. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore magenta. She was a fighter obviously, but nothing compared to the women he dragged into this.

The women in purple drew her blade and almost danced towards the pirates, she weaved and spun killing pirates after pirates with in seconds. But it almost looked like she was attracting them with some kind of weakness…

The last pirate in the room fell to her feet, she smiled towards the slaves motioning them to run. They obeyed without hesitation.

With a glance she turned to Sky, her brow dropping into a slightly angry look. The women was beautiful, even when she was mad.

Sky's eyes opened in amazement 'How'd I know you would be deadly in a fight? You'll have to accept my apologise for dragging you into that. But I can't afford to be stopped. Not now.

' My name is Sky, it's good to see another person in this place who can't stand these slaving dogs.' The bastards who can kill a five year old girl…

The girls face curled up into a half smile ' Good thing I was here to save you.' The girl in magenta laughed, it was a giggling sound. The sound of a child.

Sky fought himself, he wanted to laugh and ask this girl a million different questions. But the man who killed his daughter was just beyond a few walls. 'Indeed, I find I'm just not saved enough these days. Shame that.'

He shook his head. _Go you idiot, it's just a women! But she could help you open that door… _'It was obvious you weren't with the pirates. Why not deal with them quickly? There's bigger game upstairs.'

Sky's lips threatened to pull back again, what was up with this girl? 'Speaking of which, there's a very secure and equally intimidating gate blocking the way, but if we work together it will be simple to crack.'

The girl pulled her brows together again, this time in confusion. 'How do you know this place so well?' She spoke in a powerful voice, but it was as soft as wind chimes.

'Oh, it's funny the things you can learn if you ask at the right time. Like when you have a knife to someone's throat.' Sky snickered devilishly under his breath, ' Questions like, How to get to the upper level of this place despite that security door.'

The girl in magenta looked sick, as if my killing a man slowly disturbed her. The girl in purple merely shifted her weight. ' Why are you here, Sky?'

Two things happened at the same time, within a second. His stomach lurched to his throat when she said his name and a whirl of pictures of his dead daughter filled his mind. He internally shook. ' That's a… personal matter. A man here took something very valuable from me and I intent to repay the favour.'

The women nodded. 'Gao the Greater.'

Sky goggled at her. Was she here for the same reason as he was? Not to avenge a daughter of course, she looked like she was maybe 20. Then again. He was only 22. Having had Pinmei younger then he thought they would.

'If I had more time.' _which I don't. _he added internally. ' I'd want to know what brought you here, I expect it would be quite a tale.'

A flicker of something crossed both of the women's faces. Was it pain? ' After we open the door why don't we work together?' The girl in purple asked as the girl in magenta shook her head slightly.

Sky laughed 'Coming from you that's a tempting offer. I'm a fool to turn you down. But what I have to do here I have to do alone. Once you press the button on the door we can go our separate ways.'

Sky thought about the million questions he wanted to ask her. The strongest was What's you name? which with a smile would have put any woman into his bed. But He didn't have time for that… now. 'I have to ask… in case we never meet again. Who did you train under?'

The women back up a step. 'Under Master Li of Two Rivers.'

Sky nodded. ' He must have been a genius. You fight like no one I've every seen before…' He was deeply impressed by the women in purple. Who would have thought such a perfect women would waltz into a place like _this_.

Her eyes narrowed as forced her… full… pink lips… Focus Sky! To move. ' People have told me that before. What's so strange about how I fight?'

Oh crap. She took it as a bad ting. ' It's more intriguing then it is strange. Like a trap that isn't there… I'm sorry I'm wasting time. I'll pull the lever when your close to the door. Good luck with whatever brought you here.'

Sky jogged into the other direction, the women who had cried for her daughter ran to the women in purple and told her that her daughter was missing. What did the women in purple care?

Hopping onto the platform he was happy for an excuse to watch the women in purple. She hugged the women who spoke in Tho Fan and promised to find her daughter.

She was with the Way of the Open Palm.

She moved up gracefully towards the stairs. As soon as she touched the door the weasel head Sky pulled the lever. She disappeared behind the door with the sound of battle.


	3. Chapter 2 Sneaking Around

Chapter 2

Sneaking around

Sky entered a room that was defiantly a nice workshop. A desk, tools, and blue prints.

The girl in purple had also been through here. Sky laughed on how he knew why. About ten dead pirates lay in odd ways scattered like candy on the floor.

Something caught Sky's eye with a glimmer under the floor. 'Hello there you rascal.' Sky whispered, smiling dashingly at the shimmering thing.

He pulled up the floor board and there was a tiny metal thing. Sky picked it up trying to figure out what it did. 'Well you have to be important or someone wouldn't be hiding you.' He said to the thing as he stuffed the thing in his bag.

Sky looked through the room searching through papers for information.

He flicked away pictures of the slave victims as he went. He did not want anymore photos of slaves seared to his minds eye.

Fold upon fold Sky looked, unable to find anything useful. When he crossed something a little more then interesting. A box, with "Special Cases" written on it.

'Let's see how naughty Gao's been.' Sky muttered to himself as he carefully opened the box. There was more files.

His daughter's photo was on top. He ripped open her files, hungrily reading anything with answers in it. She had been spirited, it said so here. She also had fought them. Sky knew that too. The bastard that did it died because they killed her. He smirked evilly at the deaths of those two She was to be sold to the Lotus Assassins.

The Lotus Assassins.

Sky ripped all the other files looking through all of them. Lotus, Lotus, Lotus.

All the files in that box was sold and approved by the Lotus Assassins.

Sky threw the box down stalking away from this sick concept. He wanted nothing more then to kill Gao, now for more reason then one.

Sky ran up the stairs, hearing the sounds of battle. He could not be to late!

As soon as he reached the top step he saw the Gao the Greater fall. The women in purple was standing over him praying.

' I wish you didn't have to kill him.' The girl in magenta whispered putting her hand on the girls shoulder.

The girl looked over. 'I didn't have a choice, Dawn Star.' Her voice was grave. Like she wished the same. The girl named Dawn Star hugged her from behind.

Sky walked in, pretending he did not see that sign of friendship Sky walked in, And a man in a hat and goggles, Kang the Mad in fact, ran in beside him. 'Damn it all! I wanted nothing more to watch that man die.' Sky spit, his face splitting into a handsome scowl.

The girl shrugged, 'He's dead. What's it matter who killed him?'

'It matters because that man deserved to die by MY hands!'

That voice was foreign to him, angry and unkind. It frightened him that Sky had actually said that. ' No, I should be thanking you. Let me explain why I'm here.' He took a deep breath, opening all old wounds.

'Gao's slaver came into Tiens Landing, taking slaves. I was off on work and those bastards took my daughter, Pinmei.' Sky's breath caught for a moment, he had not actually said her name in a while. ' When I found her it was to late. She was Spirited by the side of the road, and I'm sure she fought them. Probably figured she was more work then it was worth. Five years old, and they ran her through.'

The girl looked solemn and Dawn star looked over his shoulder at something. ' Maybe you should mourn for your daughter.'

Sky took a deep breath forcing out a strained smile. 'Thank you for your concern but it's been three years since her death and I've pretty much come to terms with it. But this goes beyond Gao the Greater. I gathered some information that shows that the primary buyers from Gao were the Lotus Assassins!'

He did not expect the reaction he got. He expected the girl to gawp or jump or something. But what he do was a nod of the head and the reply 'He's also supplying them with flyers'

'Then there can be no doubt.' Sky pulled in a breath, 'Do you plan to bring this fight higher? Because if you do I want to go with you.'

The girl in purple blinked, 'You really want to come with me?'

Dawn Star shook her head again.

'Yes, It would be an honour beside two beauties like yourself.' Dawn Star Glared while the girl in purple laughed.

''Glad to have you aboard Sky. My name's Wu the Lotus Blossom. But just call me Wu.' She leaned out offering her hand. Sky took it feeling the soft texture of her hand, he name was Wu. He finally knew.

'Nice to meet you Wu.'

Sky felt something, a rush of excitement? Maybe, but something made him smile at the thought of being with this intriguing girl.

The engines of the Magnificent Dragonfly purred in almost silence. They were just starting to descend when Wu leaned forward in her seat and asked him. ' You wouldn't perhaps know about the forest outside of Tiens Landing do you?'

Sky had travel to Pilgrims Rest before, he knew the way well. 'I know my way. Is that enough?'

Wu smiled. 'Looks like I've got a new travel companion for the forest.' Drawn Star looked relieved. Wu noticed this as well. 'Why are you so happy?'

Dawn Star shook, 'That place is so wrong, I get sick every time I'm near.' Wu nodded rubbing Dawn Stars shoulder in an understanding way.

There was a bang and a clank and the Dragon fly hit the ground, outside came a man with a no hair except for a high knot, and darkened hands. He started angrily at Wu, but slightly impressed.

'Zu!' Wu sang, as in the an was her best friend. ' How long have you been waiting for us?' She ran and hugged him quickly, which the hug he did not return, but placed a forced small smile on his face. ' I am getting tired of Wild Flower and the demons. I thought that waiting for you would keep my sanity.'

Wild Flower turned out to be a little girl, but why Zu said her demons he could not say. The girl was kind enough. A bit strange but kind.

Dawn Star packed Sky's back pack for him as he swung it around his back and tightened the hilts on his back. Wu was ready, her sword at easy accessibility, together they walked through the town to start their adventure.


	4. Chapter 3 Bad Luck

Chapter 3

Bad Luck

The forest was sick. That was apparent.

Wu and Sky climbed the stairs of the ruins, they had just spoke to a Lord Yun to gain a wind map Wu had to discover and fix the Sothern Forest.

'So, tell me about yourself Sky.' Wu's musical voice broke the silence as his thought's turned a little dark.

Sky laughed, ' Well, You know that eight years ago my wife died giving birth to Pinmei. But my daughter was something precious in return.' His eyes flashed down, loosing his wife was hard. ' But before that my life was less… uh.. Stable.'

Wu turned very fast, Sky raised his arms in self defence. She laughed and beamed. 'I've got it! You were raised by a traveling cirques, weren't you!'

There was a moment of silence.

Sky laughed dashingly. 'Curses!' He spoke in a deep voice that he once used to go along with the joke Pinmei made. 'You uncovered my secret! Ha ha… No your not actually that far off. Both my wife and I operated outside the law. ' Wu's eyes narrowed in confusion.

'Not all women lift snobby nobles or stuffy scholars. My wife and I saw eye to eye on many things.'

Just then their was a shriek of the dead, and lost souls raised and attacked.

Wu's hands were suddenly on fire. Literally. 'Dire Flame!'

Fire was suddenly everywhere and the souls dropped like leaves in autumn. Sky defended himself against one but he was getting pushed back. The lost soul was just about to take his soul when a voice cried. ' Don't Move!'

Sky froze not even daring to breathe. A blast of fire barely missed his right ear as it blasted the lost soul in the face and disappeared along with the spirit.

Sky turned around to Wu. She stood straight with her eyes closed. She looked more powerful. Stronger.

When se opened her eyes there was new wisdom. As if she had just improved her skills automatically. ' You were saying?' Her voice rung more like a bell. confusing.

'Well, remind me of my wife. Except she was flighty while your intense, and she fought with nothing of your skill.'

She thought about that for a second chewing on her lips. 'Thank you.' She said sweetly. Sky's heart pounded under his robe. ' Do you think your connections can be useful?' A little lump popped up in between her eyes as she thought about the dark task in front of her. She started up at winding dirt path, passing graves that could have had valuables within them. But she turned a blind eye, for that would be to much of the Closed Fist.

'So.' Sky started a little awkward, as she jumped up onto a little boulder which gave him a view of her incredible back side. Shaking his head, and trying to get up the boulder without looking ridiculous. It didn't work to well. 'Tell me about you. Why are you the leader of this group? Why is there a group at all?'

Wu stopped. Sky walking stupidly into her. As she looked down at the ground. ' They've killed my friends, and my master is kidnapped, I have to also complete the Dragon Amulet.'

She turned around and pulled a chord on her neck, a unfinished amulet of a gold dragon, with little different coloured stones glistened against her tanned skin.

'Why would you need to complete that?' Sky took it is his hands and weighed it in his palm. He understood how women enjoyed jewellery but this was a little ecstatic?

She grabbed his hand pulling him to the mouth of a little cave. He blushed under the thoughts of what he could do occurred to him. But as soon as it was pitch black she let go.

' I can do something that no one can.' Came Wu's voice through the darkness. 'I am the last.'

A dull blue light began to glow as a crescent around Wu's head. Her face was screw up in concentration as she forced her blue crown to glow. But in the dim light of her own power, her beauty broke through truly. He knew. He knew now what she truly was. Though he had never seen one, his father's favourite story's made these people shine.

He drew close, without thinking. Placing his palm. Fingers wide in her fit stomach, while tracing her plump lips. Staring at the Spirit Monk glow.

Sky could really see it from up close, it was more like a million tiny light's shining around her head. He moved his hand from her lips and stroked the back of her hair, trying to find a attachment.

The light flickered and went out.

' Crap!' Wu swore. 'I can't hold it when I'm distracted. I don't have a good enough soul to hold it without a lot of effort.

'Left or Right?'

Wu stood in the middle, unable to decide. Temple or Pilgrims Rest?

'We might want to see if there is anyone that we can help up in Pilgrims Rest, Wu.' Sky offered. He did not care either was. But this Spirit Monk was getting ever so interesting.

She took off right, never hesitating as they watched for ghosts, and every time they came by one she danced with her legs kicking and balls of fire, and the dead cold silence of the forest clouded once more.

Slowly they moved up the stairs, as a rustle under the building sounded.

They were only men in Pilgrims Rest. How odd, when he was here their was waitresses and wives here too. All of them stared at Wu with wide grins and hungry eyes.

Sky was visited by an unexplained urge to swipe up Wu and run out of these men that all hungered for Wu.

Well, all except one.

At the top of the stairs A skinny man stared at Sky. They looked at each other for a long time, when the skinny older man mouth, very fast. " Run" .

There was a blast of energy and something tore through Sky's arm. A tiny thing with muscles of a grown man ripped the skin right off Sky's arm. Sky howled out, drawing his sabers.

'I'm suddenly very glad I didn't order anything from the kitchen.'

They weaved and spun killing off the little monsters.

'There's got to be a hundred of them!' Shrieked Wu, who was killing them in one blow.

After one wave was finished another wave came, Sky looked over to Wu again for a split second. She seemed exhausted and limping a her leg bled.

Sky, with a different desire now. To protect her, killed every one of these animals on his way. Back to back they killed the monsters desperately.

It slightly frightened Sky how much weight Wu pressed against him in support.

After it was over Sky slid his arm under her chest to keep her up. She did not shy away. Just breathed heavy.

'Thank you from saving me from those things.' The skinny man walked over meeting the two of them. 'My name is Hen Pecked Hou.'

Wu blinked for a moment and shook her head. ' Err… I'm Wu The Lotus Blossom… And… This is Sky.' She looked at him oddly. Though Sky was suppressing a laugh.

Hou's shoulder hunched forward. ' No sense dancing around it, you could have just asked.'

' My wife is… unique. To say her force is as strong as the Wall is a undertaken to her persistence. I could also make the same comparisons to her temper and the Imperial Army, but you get the picture.'

Wu frowned. 'You obviously don't like her. So why not just leave her?' She weighed closer into Sky forcing more of her delicate body to carve around is right side. It was very VERY distracting.

The man jumped and swung his body in a circle as whispered as if keeping it from someone beside him. ' You have no idea what your suggesting.' The man straightened up then. 'But, let me do more then thank you. Have you ever heard of the Drunken Master Style?'

'Of course, But I've never seen the style.'

Hou smiled ' I was a Master back in Phoenix Gate. It gained my fame, fortune,… and a wife.'

She nodded understandingly. 'Of course. So you can teach me?'

Hou patted her on the shoulder ' That's all I can do.'

'So it wears off quickly right?' Sky mumbled to Hou as he set down wine for Wu as she walked over to the middle of the field.

'After about five minutes. She won't be able to feel pain for that long either.' Hou answer blankly.

She began to dance again. Towards the ghost that was their target. After she smashed the bottle on the ground after chugging the wine hr movement became for sloppy. And she drunkenly destroyed the ghost.

'Whoo! Go Wu!' Sky cheered after she got back on her feet drunkenly. She smiled at him with an eyebrow cocked.

'Tank's gorgeous.' She smiled and waved her arms a Hou. 'Go to Tein's Landing. You'll find others there!' She barked. Angry.

Hou ran away from a drunk Wu. Sky smiled a little as she staggered drunkenly, injuries forgotten to the temple, with the clear temple crystal in hand. Sky began to count the minutes in his head.

After Wu had recovered from her drunken outburst she staggered behind Sky as she tried to recover her wounds with out his help.

Sky pictured himself in a tavern. And Wu and Dawn Star walking through the door. What would happen then?

Well that was obvious his heart would stop just like it had when he met her in the Pirates Lair. He would have walked over with his most dashing smile, offering her a drink. As soon as he got her away from Dawn Star he would have offered her the extra bed in his tent. She would have accepted. It was the only answer he would allow, then as soon as he got her alone. Oh, that would be the night. He would kiss her plump lips softly, wrapping his long fingers in her hair. Take out her ponytail, undo the bottom of her armour…

'Ah!' Wu screamed from behind Sky, pulling him out of his fantasy. He twirled to see that she had lost balance and fallen into a thorn bush.

'Stay still!' he cried slowly picking her out of the bush. ' He set her on a rock, swiftly pulling thorns from her body. She again did not move away from his touch.

'Today is not your day my friend.' He laughed as he moved to her leg. The wound had many thorns in it. It would do more damage to pull out the thorns, ' Almost killed by a fox spirit, injured by cannibals, having to travel with a unhelpful bastard.'

She frowned confused. ' No your not.'

'That's not what you said twenty minutes ago.' He laughed. The sky was beginning to flush a dull colour. It would be night soon.

' I'm sorry. You've been a bigger help then you realize' She shook her head. 'This place messes with your brain.'

'You can always tell me to leave you know.' Sky said. Not that he wanted to. There was a new type of desire that he cherished for this women.

She shook her head and stood up. ' Not going to happen.'

She turned her back and walked towards the temple, liming slightly from her wound.

There was a laugh. And a huge Black haired man attacked Wu.

She danced again, just a little slower. More careful from her wound. The man lunged forward but was easily defeated.

The man smiled and they started a conversation. Sky did not pay attention though. He was in his own fantasies again.

'You and the pretty boy over there. You must make good silver to have your own eunuch.' Nodding at Sky.

Did he mean me? Sky though angrily. Really nice, what do you think I am? A man-whore?

'Ha!' Sky laughed covering up his annoyance ' Your going to fit right in! You like to dice correct?'

The big man shrugged. ' Sure, Can't say I'm good at it though. Can never remember the rules!'

'Prefect, Just… Perfect. Wu? Wu!'

Sky caught her before she hit the ground. Spear Catches Leaf walked up slowly. ' I wondered when the poison would get to her.'

Sky pulled Wu close. In case of danger. ' What poison?' Fearing the big man poisoned her.

Spear Catches Leaf crouched down putting his hand on her forehead and the brushing against the thorns in her wounds. ' Red Killer thorns. They're deadly.'

Sky's stomach dropped. 'Help her!'

Spear Catches Leaf took her in his arms. ' Send word to your fellows to come to the temple. I will need all of them.'

'Wu!' Shrieked Dawn Star as she ran to the small cushion on which The Lotus Blossom lay with a cloth over her face. Dawn Star hugged her, and she groaned.

'Do not touch her.' instructed Leaf. He gave dawn Star and Wild Flower a small picture each. 'Go find the each of these herbs. They are in the area.'

Wild Flower offered Dawn Star her hand looking terrified of the forest. Dawn Star smiled and took it. Leaf looked to the men. ' Who here has the steadiest hands?'

Zu stepped forward. It had to be true. His hands were deadly still.

Spear Catches Leaf instructed him to VERY slowly pull out each of the thorns while Hou help a cloth to the wound to slow the fast bleeding. Moaning in pain every time, u did not struggle. She was too passed out.

As soon as Dawn Star and Wild Flower were back, The Black Whirl wind was instructed to go find the strongest wine. And not to drink it. Cussing, he fell out of view.

'Sky,' Leaf said while everyone was making up their bed rolls. He held a damp cloth in his fist. ' Where ever you see her sweat, wipe clean. She will be out for a couple days while the antidote sits. But cooling her down will improve her health by a fair margin.

Dawn Star probed up onto her elbow and looked across the fire. ' Two days? We have to leave here by then.'

Spear catches Leaf smiled. 'There is no rushing health child, any sooner and the antidote will not work and she will die. Just think the two days as Down Time.

**eunuch **eu·nuch A man or boy whose testes have been removed or have never developed.


	5. Chapter 4 Down Time

Chapter 4

Down Time

Sky did not earn any sleep that night, Wu suffered from cold sweats all night. He patted her forehead and her neck with the cloth he raised over the fire to warm.

The moon was high when she calmed down and fell into a restless sleep.

Sighing he struggled into his sleeping back right beside Hou. This was the safest place to be. He did not trust the ones like Zu, and Whirlwind would be hinting dirty ideas to Sky about Wu. No even though Hou never shut up. This was the safest place to get Wu off of his mind.

Across the fire from him was Dawn Star. He could not tell if she was awake or asleep.

'Dawn Star?'

She moved her head and blinked a couple times. Red streaks blotched down her face.

' What's wrong?' Sky propped himself up on his elbow towards her. She rubbed her eyes and whispered.

'I'm just remembering Two Rivers.'

'Tell me about Two Rivers .' Sky offered looking across the fire flames. She looked ghostly, afraid to speak honestly. Finally, she looked at him in the eyes and half smiled. ' Wu was my first friend in Two Rivers. Without her, it would have never been my home. We had one master, and two teachers as well. One was a weapons Master, while the other taught us group combat. '

Dawn Star drew a circle in the dirt with her finger. 'Wu, not matter her mood, would on a boring theory day would make everyone laugh with a silly question that had Gujin or Smiling Mountain snickering under their breaths.' She smiled sadly.

'Then the was our friends. The best was Jing Woo. Poor Jing Woo. He had a crush on Wu since he came to the school. He always said he would prove himself enough in the Imperial Arena then sweep her off her feet.' The smile faded. ' He never got the chance.'

That sounded odd. Was it because Wu left for this mission? Did Wu have someone already? Why did he care if she did?

Who was this little _boy _anyway? What had he done to deserve her? What made him so much better then…

Okay Sky was letting jealousy get to him. He knew that.

'What happened?' He asked in an attempt to look innocent.

Dawn Stars eyes drifted from the tiny circle in the dirt to the embers at the bottom of the fire. ' The Lotus Assassins and Gao the Greater's men attacked our village. Everyone except a girl named Kia Min, Wu, and Myself survived. All because Master Li is the Glorious Strategist.'

'I don't really believe that you know.'

A voice came from the darkest corner where they could not the Sagacious Zu listening in on their conversation while he was patting down Wu's face with a cool damp cloth.

Sky's face reddened in anger. ' Well, from what I've seen you've had your chance to believe anything you want. You can not trust anyone enough to believe anything, Zu. Your heart is a cold as ice.'

He stood up and wiped his hands. ' And that's my job!' Ripping the cloth out of Zu's hand.

Zu stood up very slowly and Sky's hairs on the back of his neck raised. He suddenly felt a cold fear. Though he refused to show it to this man.

'Walk with me _Sky.'_ Zu commanded, grabbing Sky by the shoulder.

Sky raised his chin. ' What ever you have to say you can say it in front of all the others.' Zu sneered and hissed back at him.

' I don't know about you, but it would be quite unfortunate to me if Wu woke up and got sicker from stress. I would prefer to be out of this disgusting forest as soon as possible.'

Sky looked down at Wu, his eyes in slight agony. He wanted her health back as well. She was a good friend. Not that Zu cared about that.

Her wounded, bandage wrapped leg twitched and she moaned.

Sky stiffened. 'Fine let's go.' In the same commanding voice Zu used.

Strutting into the darkness, Sky was closely followed by Zu. They walked down the stairs.

Sky walking down a the hill was quickly pinned against one of the furnaces of the Forest shadow by the throat, unable to breathe, Zu's face and inch from his.

'You don't know me Sky. Remember that. I've killed hundreds before you were even born. Your nothing but a child. I can take you down as easily as you can swat a mosquito.' Zu hissed.

Sky was struggling under his restricted airflow. He was beginning to earn his name as his face began to go blue. Zu did not notice this of course, what did he care that he was slowly, and quite painfully, killing Sky.

A women screamed. Perhaps Dawn Star had come to check on them. But even running towards them, they were at a distance where it would be to late for Sky, who was turning a nasty purple…

'Dire Flame!' Screamed the same voice. A fireball shot perfectly at Zu's hand that strangled Sky. It knocked his hand away and Sky fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Gasping for air.

Wu came running, well more like limping really fast to the two of them. Dawn Star screaming for her to go lay back down, right behind her. Though Wu paid no notice.

'What were you doing!' Wu yelled at Zu. He looked blankly at her. ' You were killing him!'

'I would have let go.' Zu said in a dead voice. Wu took a deep breath, and when she spoke you could hear the anger rattle her bell voice.

'Zu, Please go around this area and check for intruders please. Ask questions before you kill though, unless their the cannibals.'

Zu disappeared behind the trees with a dead look in his eye. As soon as he was out of sight Wu dropped to the ground wrapping her arms around Sky's shoulders forcing his still blue-ish face to into the view of her deep brown, worried eyes. She was gritting her teeth as he examined him throat and face, and he could tell she was in serious pain. 'Are you okay Sky?'

He smiled as an unexplained urge hit him again. To hold her, and bring her into himself, hold her so close they fused into one person. ' Never better.' His voice sounded rough and unattractive. He was dizzy and everything was a little blurry.

As soon as Dawn Star and Wu helped Sky up the stairs Wu squatted down, sweat rolling down her haunted face and kissed his forehead. 'Sleep well Sky.' She stood up and hugged Dawn Star good night and fell back on to her bed with a pained face. Her leg shaking.

'I'm Sorry.'

'Don't be.'

Sky felt bad all day. Because this morning everyone was awoken by a scream. Dawn Star saw Wu's leg first. It was so bad Hou actually threw up.

It was an revolting green colour in places, bright pink in others, and a dangerous blue closest to her wound.

'If from being on it. You ran or something.' Spear Catches Leaf accused. Wu said nothing. 'Well, you spread the poison through your leg faster. Your up for a harsh pain today Lotus Blossom. Until Sundown. That's when the antidote will be ready.'

The team actually had a pretty good day that day. Well take the bruises on Sky's neck and Zu glaring from the corner.

Sky discovered about Wild Flowers demons. Only to find Chai Ka and his stories increasingly interesting.

Also, Whirlwind, coming from Tein's Landing's wine merchant walked in drunk. Sky at that point was carrying Wu around in his arms because she hated being in one place while the others played. Well, Whirlwind had stumbled in and in a drunk impulse grabbed Wu's chest. She did not say anything but when she had a clear shot from Sky's arms made Whirlwind's head ring like a church bell with her fist. Everyone, and Zu smiled a little.

The group could tell, even as hard as she was trying to hid it, that Wu was in pain. So everyone cheered when Spear Catches Leaf walked in with the little bucket of antidote. When asked who would treat the wound both Zu and Sky volunteered, sparking another argument. Sky had one this one.

Her thigh was on wedged up against everything between his thigh and his belly button. It was hard, but Sky concentrated enough to treat the wound as gently as possible. Though it was so deep.

Wu moaned her head fell towards her shoulder blades , nose to the sky. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

'Am I Hurting you?' Sky asked quietly. He didn't want to draw much attention from the other team members who were eating dinner.

'No… It feels really good.' She whispered her voice cracking.

That night everyone was getting into bed. When Dawn Star, staring at the fire once again turned to Wu, who Dawn Star sat beside on Wu's bed. 'Do you remember the song we used to sing about Love and the stars?'

Wu elbowed Dawn Star gently in the side making her laugh gently. ' Yes, and I remember you making me sing all the guys parts.'

Dawn Star laughed, unashamed. ' You have a better voice. I was jealous.'

Wild Flower skipped over to Wu hugging her arm. The little girl looked adoringly at Wu as asked in a sugary sweet voice. 'Will you sing for us Wu?'

Wu's face for the first time ever blushed. Her face flooded with a delicate pink, rosy colour. ' I couldn't.'

Everyone shouted protests. ' If it's the song I think your talking about then I'll sing with you.' Sky offered laughing at the thought.

Wu's eyebrow cocked up. ' Is that a promise?'

Sky nodded, saying nothing. He wanted to see the other talents that this girl could do.

Wu opened her mouth, but this time a melody rung out off her lips. Her voice was like a shimmering bell, singing high from the song he used to sing to Pin Mei.

Sky voice flowed into her melody like he had never dreamed. Bass and melody wrapping itself into the sky.

When the song concluded silence over whelmed the group. Silently they all slid into their sleeping covers and let the song of love transform into something else in their hearts. Hope for tomorrow.

Sky was in the trees in the middle of the night taking a leak in the forest. No one was awake and it was pitch black. He was as quiet as the shadows slipping out, hoping not to wake anyone.

The fire's glow came into view, throwing someone's shadow across the room. They were sitting up, and visibly shaking.

Wu was sitting as close to the fire that was safe her palms towards it her blanket wrapped around her.

'Cold?' Sky asked softly. She jump and froze. Not recognizing his voice immediately. When she saw him she sighed.

' I guess it's a side effect of the antidote.' Wu shook with such power that the blanket fell off of her shoulders. The wind picked up and her blanket fell into the fire.

'No!' Jumping up Wu tried to grab her blanket before it burned up. But it was to late, her blanket was the new firewood.

In a way, this was Sky's lucky day. She sat on the floor, shaking from head to toe with her head in her hands. A thought, or a fantasy, actually one that didn't include sex… Came to Sky's mind. He grabbed his blanket and sat beside her with his blanket over his head like a hood, trying to cover his smile.

Wu glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, excepting something. Her instincts were razor sharp.

Suddenly he gripped the corners of his blanket into fists and wrapped her in his blanket, pulling her to his chest.

With a tiny shriek of delight Wu squirmed trying to escape this playful game. Still under the blanket Sky pinned her under him. He grabbed her head using his forearm to cover her mouth playfully, his legs locking her knees, his other arm wrapped around her stomach. His face in her hair. He was shaking from silent laughter.

Bright blue light shined in his eyes and something painful hit Sky's forearm. Causing him to let go of Wu.

'Did you just bite me?' He laughed as he beamed at him and her legs on either side of him. She nodded, locking him on the floor.

Her hands roamed to his stomach. 'I'll get you back for that.' And she began to tickle him.

'Wu! St-OP! He gasped through laughter. He hadn't laughed this hard since He met his wife for the first time.

He rolled and suddenly he was on top tickling her. She laughed and shrieked, giggling till tears ran down her face. 'N-n- O!' She gasped through laughter.

'You didn't for me!' He shouted as he tickled under her armpits.

Wu's back arched and she laughter like no tomorrow, squirming under him, laughing. The blanket acted like a tent, covering them out of sight.

'I think that's my favourite thing about you. ' Sky whispered stopping and placing his hands on her face. ' You're a warrior with a passion and a happiness about you. Your defiantly unique.'

Wu sat up her legs still under him, smiling playfully. Tears of laughter still stuck to her face. Her finger tips brushed his hair line. 'Your not exactly average yourself.'

Wu's arms wrapped like vines around his waist and his hers. He put his forehead against hers and slowly but surely their lips inched closer….

The blanket was ripped off and Wu sprang away about ten meters, landing on her feet, the delicate blush returning.

Sky looked around, Hou and Wild Flower looked shocked while Whirlwind and Dawn Star were obviously suppressing laughter, that threatened to explode.

Zu on the other hand had Sky's blanket in his hand. Zu's face was red with rage as he through Sky's blanket into Sky's chest. 'Go to sleep pervert.' Zu snapped at Sky. His head snapped up at Wu ' Wild Flower and Dawn Star will share with you Wu till we can get you a new blanket.' Zu's eyes flashed at Wild Flower and Dawn Star lethally. And They both nodded frightened.

Wu didn't looked scared. She looked pissed off. But without complaint she stalked over in between the two other girls and glared at Zu defeated.

Sky however was unexplainably on Cloud Nine.


	6. Chapter 5 Heaven and The Mother

Chapter 5

Heaven And the Mother

As soon as they stepped through the Portal they started spinning faster and faster. He felt sick, wanting to get away. His breakfast threatened him in his stomach, and he was scared we wasn't going to make it.

His legs hit the soft grass hard. Forcing him to buckle and hit the ground.

His face landed in something soft though. He looked to she the buckle that lay in between Wu's breasts on his cheek.

He looked up embarrassed at the inappropriate landing area to Wu's face. She had one eyebrow cocked up looking a tad annoyed.

He jumped up avoiding her eye contact as they got up.

'Sky. I'll call Chai Ka to come with me.'

'Why Chai Ka?'

Wu smiled. ' This is his world. A heaven. He would love to see it.'

He understood. Chai Ka waited twenty years away from his world. If Sky spent that time away from home wouldn't he want to be as close as possible too?

He landed up meeting the others back outside Tiens Landing again, Mind on Wu.

As he sat there and Zu helped clean and gather food with the silver Wu left Sky's thoughts wandered to Zu, maybe… just maybe he could find out more about Him and Wu.

'How long have you been in Wu's group, Zu?' Sky asked cafefully. He did not want to almost die again. And Wu wasn't around to save him this time.

Zu looked up coldly. 'A little over a month now.'

'Why?'

'Those reasons are between The Lotus Blossom and I Sky. I do not need to explain myself to anyone but her.' His eyes drifted to the sun. It had begun to set.

'Dawn Star?' Sky asked quietly. She looked over to him with a friendly smile. They had become friends over the last week. ' Where's the market.' He had silver of his own and he was a little bored. So he'd go shopping.

'I'll go with you. I'm bored too.' Dawn Star must have guess.

Zu looked up, his eyes narrowed. ' I shall go as well. In case you two need protection.'

Sky snickered, and lightly joked to Zu, though he was truly terrified to do so. ' What am I? Chopped liver?'

Zu nodded. 'Precisely that. You stupid little kid.'

Sky stepped forward reading for his sabers, he wanted to get back at Zu so bad.

Hou and the Whirlwind stood up. 'We'll all go together.' Hou said. 'I need ingredients for dinner anyway. We can all just go our separate ways when we get there.'

After everyone left Sky felt like he just wanted to be alone.

Walking around the market Courtesans tried to pry him into their rooms and market men tried to sell him deals.

Feeling defeated he sat on the curb with his head in his hands.

His goal had been to find something for Wild Flower, Dawn Star, and Wu. As a thank you for being so gracious to him. He already had a bottle of the strongest oldest wine he could find for Whirlwind and he already gave Hou new pots. He didn't know if he could give anything to Zu though.

Zu's voice floated towards Sky, raising his head he saw Zu measuring a fantastic staff while his plain wooden one slung behind his back. He could hear the merchant yelling. Zu was short some money.

As soon as Zu left out of sight towards camp Sky walked up to the merchant. ' How much for that fabulous staff my good man?'

'200.'

Crap. That was pretty much all he had. That left five coins. 'Would you consider a discount for a traveller.'

The merchant laughed. 'That's what the last guy said. I'll tell you the same. Pay me 200 or get out of here.'

Zu better appreciate this…

He took out five silver coins and threw the 200 on the table. The man threw him the staff and turned to count the money feverishly.

'That was a very kind thing you did.' A soft bell ike voice came from behind him.

He spun expecting to see Wu. But that's not exactly who he got.

It was a young women. She had hair like Wu, and a shape and face like Wu but her eyes were oddly familiar.

'I was trying to get presents for my friends but-'

'But you don't have enough to buy the other ones anything.' The women so much like Wu's cocked one eyebrow like her.

You tell she was a traveller. She had knee high, tan soft cow skin boots. And green tight pants held together with a leather string. And a white kimono top that she had a white sash on her waist and she tucked into her pants.

'No, I only have five silver coins left.' Sky sighed. He'd just have to apologize to the girls.

'I'll tell you what. The girl took off her small tan back pack. I need those five silver to eat. I'll trade you some items I got from the Prosperous East.'

Sky jumped. 'No, I couldn't I-' He stuttered in shock. The girl laughed a musical giggle and opened her back.

' I bought them to sell when I needed the money. Don't worry, I'm a travelling merchant.'

Sky's eyes narrowed. 'That's not what that blade on your hip is saying.' It was the most beautiful blade he'd ever seen.

The girl laughed ' Okay fine. I'm a warrior. But what I say about selling these are true. I got them from a friend _to_ sell.'

Sky considered this. This wouldn't be the first time if he bought these things stolen. And this girl did seem honourable…

'Okay. Let's have a look.'

In the end he bought a pretty faced doll for Wild Flower, A little wooden box to keep the broach that their Master Li gave her for her eighteenth birth day. And a silver bracelet with charms on it. It was too perfect.

It had a little silver charm in the shape of a cloud. Sky. A silver rose for Wild Flower, a little staff for Zu, a gold star for Dawn Star. And a golden Lotus.

He handed the girl five silver and asked. 'What is your name?'

The girl smiled gently. ' You'll find out next time we meet.' And she grabbed her back and walked off along the beach.

Sky watched her stunned. What just happened?

'Sky Sky!' Wild Flower screamed just as soon as he hid the gift away from view of everyone.

He smiled at her 'Hey Wild Flower. What's wrong?'

'Wu's going to try and face the Mother alone!'

Sky shook his head. 'The Mother?'

Wild Flower shrieked and cried. ' There's no time! She's going to Pilgrims Rest now!'

Sky took off into a run, the town and the forest flying by. Rocketing through the grounds he didn't even give ghosts a second glance.

He got sight of the purple outfit right before she stepped into the Rest. ' Wu! WAIT!'

Wu looked around and a screaming and running Sky ran square into her. They toppled over rolling down the ramp into the Rest with a skid.

'What are you doing I told Wild Flower to tell everyone to stay AWAY!' She shrieked pushing him off of her and punching him in the chest.

'She thought you needed help!' Sky yelled back. He did not like angry Wu, and she did not want to make him angry.

' I don't need any help from someone like YOU! I don't need help from ANYONE!'

Sky stopped short. He didn't want to be around her now. He wanted to be as far away from this hateful disgusting version of his new friend.

Hou and Whirlwind ran up as well. Huffing and sputtering. 'We heard loud voices, I hoped there would be some fighting.' Whirlwind looked around hopeful. But this place was quiet.

'Yes, I want all THREE of you to leave. Now.' Wu snapped the command. Sky wondered where all this came from.

Whirlwind snorted. ' Your not getting all the fights. If you don't want us with you find. You go back to the camp and WE'LL deal with the Mother.'

Wu glared at all three of them, and Sky glared right back. Her face went from a tan to a ugly red. It looked like she was about to explode when…

'Fine, Keep up. If you die it's not my fault.' She spun around, stalking off towards an opening that lead to the middle of the hill.

'You coming Sky?' Hou asked quivering. He wanted more protection then Wu and the Whirlwind.

Sky glared at the back of Wu's head as she crossed the building towards the opening. He straightened and answered. ' No. I'll wait here and see if any of those rascals get of out the tunnels.

They left and Zu ran into the Rest. ' Everyone's down here. Dawn Star stayed with Wild Flower. What's going on?'

Maybe it wasn't the wisest, but sky was to angry at Wu to answer nicely. 'None of your business hermit! That's between me and Wu? Or do you think you're the only one who can speak with her?'

There was a thud and multiple screams as tiny feet scampered up the tunnel, and as soon as they saw the two men they attacked.

Danm, Zu was amazing! He could take two out on one swing. Sky struggled to keep pace, slaughtering the little buggers.

They we've and Sky sliced on square in half, blood and guts spraying all over him.

He chopped the head off of another, and another. His clothing died red.

One latched onto Zu's back and he screamed. Sky wiping out all in the area, sliced the thing off of him.

After the fight was over Zu dropped his staff. And his fist rocketed into Sky's face.

'All me a hermit again and I'll kill you little boy!' He went to grab his staff when Sky punched him in the back of the head, forcing Zu on the ground.

' Take that you old bastard.' Sky hissed, it felt good to take out his anger on someone. Even though he wasn't mad at Zu anymore. Much.

Zu sprigged and they were on the floor. Sky covered his face and his neck as Zu punched him everywhere.

Zu getting up, took a good kick, making in a crotch shot and ripping Sky's top knot out of his hair so it fell on his face.

Sky gasped as pain shot to the center of his body. Zu picked up his staff and laughed. 'See you later… kid.'

Sky glared at him through the pain and humiliation. If it was the last thing he'd do he'd beat that man.

It was silent for a long time. No doubt that there was blood spilled in the mountain though, Wu was not it any mood for mercy.

Fear struck him down again, as if he was slammed into the earth again. What if Wu died down there, and the last thing that they said was in anger.

Sky forced himself upright as He grabbed his two sabers and walked, very carefully, towards the opening.

More tiny screams. Oh great.

More cannibals came up, but Sky made them come to him. He did not want to take on unnecessary step of pain.

He spun on the spot. Hair flying into his eyes. He would have to get Zu back for the top knot. His knives cut through butter. His robes died red again.

The was a catalytic rumble under neither him as The floor began to shake.

Fearing it was unsafe to remain, Sky quickly ran down through the mountains.

Near the base of the mountain the abandoned entrance to the cave was that was boarded up rumbled.

Sky drew his sabers trying to shake his loose hair out of his eyes so he could see the little bastards.

The boards smashed, and Sky blinded by dust, charged at the shapeless mass coming towards him.

Someone punched him in the face and knocked out Sky like a light.

'Sky? Sky! I'm so sorry! You scared me! Are you awake?'

It was the equal to seeing stars. His vision fogged in and out on Wu's face. She looked concerned with a bloody rag in her hand.

' Yeah, ow.' He gingerly felt his nose. ' That hurts.'

'I'm sorry.' She swept away his long bangs. ' What happened to your top knot?'

Sky though about his and Zu's fight. It in a way was childish and necessary. But telling Wu would sound like telling. No, tat would be our little secret while he kept his side.

'One of the stupid bastards got on my back.' Sky shrugged trying to shrivel down the importance. 'What I miss?'

'The Forest Shadow talked to Lord Yun. Let's go get the wind map.'

She offered him her hand, which he eagerly took, all things considered it felt good to have that small contact. 'Why were you like that before you entered.'

Wu's shoulders slouched. ' I was afraid that someone was going to get hurt, I never _ever _want anyone hurt because of me, I didn't mean to be mean but if that's the only way then I-'

'You! Stop right there.'

Both of them twirled around, and they drew their weapons.

The Lotus Assassins were there, one with an eye patch on his left eye. His face was burned, and as he talked to Wu it was odd how his mouth just didn't crumble.

-and hunt down that cursed Zu in the area, it might earn me my life.' The Lotus Assassin sneered at Wu.

Her face grew hot. 'What do you know about Sagacious Zu!'

The Lotus Assassin laughed. 'Is that what he's calling himself now? Not a worthy title with the blood he spilled.' He frowned darkly. 'Enough talk! Good bye, Student.'

She weaved again, but this time, for the Assassins she had no mercy. Their blood washed all over her, similarly to how his robes were stained red from the cannibals blood. He took two down, but by the time he was done, the rest were defeated. And Wu walked towards something glistening in the sun.

There was a small clicking sound and her Spirit monk glow shimmered brighter then before, it was more complete.

Wu turned around, she looked stronger again, more wise. Holding her Dragon Amulet, that had one more piece attached to it.

' Let's go get the Wind map Sky.'

'Is everyone ready?' Kang asked as everyone strapped themselves into the Magnificent Dragonfly.

With everyone with smiles on their face. Wild Flower holding her new doll, Wu wearing her bracelet, And Whirlwind making sloping noises as he chugged the wine. Zu, however just accepted the it quietly with a small thanks and a tiny look of regret.

Wild Flower, clutching her doll Lily in her arm tighter, they took off into the night sky for the Imperial City.


	7. Chapter 6 The Imperial City

Chapter 6

The Imperial City

The city blossomed under them; colour, festivals, markets, plays, and glowing golden statues. Wu threw open the door a hundred meters up, and the twinkling lights of the city and the wind of the descending Dragonfly made her hair fly and throw gold.

Sky had his head between his knees, he hated this thing and he felt so sick that he wanted to throw up.

The Dragonfly started to descend, Sky moaned. I'm going to throw up. He chanted. I'm going to throw up…

Wu small soft hand curled around his clammy sweated fingers. She whispered softly in his ear. Her lips making the skin they touch tingle. 'You'll feel better after a walk.'

The Dragonfly lurched to a landing and Wu cradled Sky's head into her neck to stop the rock from shaking him too much. Sky shot a look at Zu, who looked more annoyed then usual. Sky smiled…. Just a little.

Unbuckling his buckle swiftly, Sky sprinted down the platform to the ground. Getting on his hands and knees he kissed the ground feverishly.

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!'

Wu laughed as she gracefully swept off of the platform. 'Good look getting a women to kiss you today.'

Sky raised his head and a wicked smile spread across his face. He jumped up and growled 'No one but you!'. and he kissed her open mouthed on the cheek. Screaming she tried to push him off. But alas, he was to strong and playfully pretended to eat her cheek, scrapping his teeth gently against the red blush.

Dawn Star giggled as she tried to pull Sky off her friend. 'Let go!' She was overcome by giggles. ' You can't do this he-'

'Travellers!' A deep commanding voice blasted as two officers of the army strutted towards them. 'By the order of the Emperor, state your name and purpose for arriving at the Imperial Army!'

Wu and Sky had frozen in place. The two soldiers were obviously trying not to laugh as they saw Sky pressing his open mouth against Wu's cheek and Wu, totally forgetting Sky stared blankly at the soldiers.

Wu pushed Sky away with real force knocking him away from her. Dancing with unbelievable grace she curtsied and spoke in her bell like voice 'Oh course, My name is Wu the Lotus Blossom.' a blush spread across her face, 'And this is my husband Sky.' His face invented a new shade of red. Of course, she was full of honour. She would want to make what just happened as innocent as possible. 'And these are our friends. We are simple travellers.'

The first soldier shifted his weight. 'I don't know… The hair is put in a similar way, the purple armour… And there was nothing said about a _husband_. Its not enough to be sure, maybe-'

'Is their a problem, Captain?'

Sky's mouth dropped. As did everyone else's. Wu smirked expectantly. It was Princess Lian The Heavenly Lily.

'Princess!' The Men bowed and spoke to their feet. ' We were instructed to question anyone that even vaguely-'

He was cut off by the glare of The Princess. ' Captain, this women is here on a personal matter of mine that does not concern you. Now if you do not step aside I will transfer you to the Wall.'

The men bowed quickly and ran away mutter, planning no doubt. Sky watched them and suppressed a laugh. They were in for a nasty surprise if they ever put those planning forth.

The Princess batted her thick eyelashes at Wu and giggled girlishly. Wu laughed right back blushing a little. She handed her a note and skipped off with her maids, except for one.

' My lady would like to reward you for getting this far,' The maid said handing Wu a little blue stone. 'And she very much looks forward to her meeting with you.' The maid giggled quietly and added. 'She hasn't stopped talking about the women hero sweeping down on Tiens Landing! I have to say. I was not disappointed.' Bowing down to the Lotus Blossom she scurried out after the princess.

Sky was suddenly smacked in the face with a threat. The princess was known not to have anything to do with men. What if it was women she was interested in?

What if Wu liked women. Like the Princess? More importantly why did he care? About Zu? About the Princess?

He saw Wu take out a short knife and slice off a white ribbon from the cloth on the front of her armour.

'Hold still Sky.' And she tied his hair into a top knot. ' There. Now you're the Sky I know and love!'

She giggled and skipped off. Sky followed her, heart pounding. Sky heard Zu growls as Sky took after her.

'What's on your mind now Sky?' Wu asked as she opened the doors to the Imperial Arena.

Sky laughed 'two things actually.' He shook his head at the proof of this as they wandered upstairs.

'Tell me the least important first.' Wu giggled.

'Why aren't we going straight to the princess?'

Wu laughed dancing up the stairs. ' If I'm going to mess around with the city then I need some standing. I heard that there's a place open in the Arena. So I'm going to make myself go as high as possible before I talk to her.'

Sky smiled at her, she had strategy. 'These are some of the best fighters in the Empire. But you'd fair better then most of them.'

Wu spun around and winked at Sky. His heart stopped. 'What's your most important?' She whispered looking nervously at the creepy man staring at her.

Sky smiled. ' I'm taken a back to be back in the Imperial City. I was led here with my hunt for Gao. Actually this is where it all started.'

'With Gao dead I know my daughter can find as much peace as any other ghost right now… If we succeed then she finds peace.'

Feeling himself venting again Wu placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He took it off his shoulder and squeezed her hand gently. ' Have you ever heard of the Eternal Companions?'

Wu blushed her delicate pink and whispered, 'I can't say that I have.'

He smiled, thinking about how when he was little his father, sitting Sky on his lap used to tell him the story of the two beautiful giants Kaki and Ailing the two giants from the sky. Saving the kingdoms around the enemies when they deemed them unable to support themselves.

With every word Wu smiled wider and Sky was unable to tell her about the part the these two loved each other more then the stars loved the moon.

She patted her hair gently. ' Do you think these Eternal Companions were real?' She whispered. Her bell voice rung out even though they were in the busiest tavern in the Empire.

Sky laughed feverishly. ' You know how tales get bigger as they go? I think they also absorb others too.'

Wu nodded and sat down beside him waving down a waitress ' Do you think we're just another version of this tale? Wine for my friend here.' She ordered he waitress and threw a chunk load of silver on the table. 'For the rest of the night.' She smiled and the waitress blushed and scurried away. She looked back at him, smiling widely with her full lips and her dark eyes glittering.

'Do I think we're another team like the Eternal Companions? Hmmm.' He smiled dashingly, that left women dazzled. It did not effect Wu in the least. ' No, we haven't yet wiped out an enemy kingdom,' He threw his elbow at her, which she neatly dodged. ' plus I'm a little shorter then 12 feet tall.'

She laughed as the waitress swayed over with his wine and winked at him, she was pretty. But beside Wu she was a blank canvas beside the most magnificent painting. Wu punched him gently in the shoulder and smiled a white toothy smile. ' So what's the point of this?'

'The point is,' He said thoughtful, inside he was terrified for what he was about to say. ' That when something was wrong, people believed someone was going to do something about it.' He took a smile sip of wine. ' Whether we win or loose we're that someone's right now. More importantly _you're_ that someone. You're the reason we're all together.' He took a deep breath.

'But I want you to know I'm here for you. No matter what, I'll do whatever you need. Just ask.' Because I love you. He added mentally to himself, and to let stop you from falling would be my greatest accomplishment yet… ever.

She raised an eyebrow, 'And if I asked you just to be my friend?\

The world crashed down on Sky, he…. His shock was wordless '_!'_

He stared at her for a long moment. 'Well…' he started slowly. ' If that's you wish then-'

Wu covered his mouth with her hand, tears of laughter rolling down onto her top. ' You should have seen your face!' She laughed, reaching over she took him into her arms. 'Sky, you've been there for me when I needed you the most. Are you trying to get out of that?' Her voice was not joking it was soft and gentle and completely serious.

He hugged her back, some of the drunks hooting at them. 'No.' He whispered in her ear, using his softest voice. ' No change planned on my side.'

She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. 'Let's go talk to this Qui guy I heard about.'

' You have the beauty to stun the crowd and the body to get the men completely imdisparibly aroused. I can look at you perfectly.'

Sky growled. ' Look any closer Qui and you'll get a closer look at _my_ ability to fight, and didn't you mean "impossibly"?'

Qui rolled his eyes at him. 'Excuse my use of language then handsome sir. Not many can compete with my impeccable vocabulary.'

Sky opened his mouth to reply when Wu whispered ever so quietly ' Just mark him as an idiot and move on.'

She looked at Qui with serious eyes. ' Please excuse my husband, watching from the highest point of the fight, but he can never learn when to stick his foot in his mouth.'

Sky nodded, trying not to smile.

A fantasy escaped his forbidden thoughts again, this one very similar to the first fantasy he ever had about Wu, but a little different none the less.

This time she had Zu with her walking in. He makes a pass for her and she starts yelling at him telling him how much she hates him and never wants to see his old man face again. He gets hostile and Sky steps in.

'Leave her alone Zu!' His voice was powerful and manly, Zu shrunk in a little.

'She likes me.' Zu squeaks in a little girls voice.

Wu, clutching onto Sky's arms shrieks. ' I never liked you! I love Sky! Why don't you ever listen!'

Sky laughed as "Zu" fly his fist towards her, but Sky hit him first. Making his head ring like a bell. Making him lay on his back in the Heart of the Empire. Wu bringing Sky's face around cheers.

'My hero!' And leans up to kiss him.

'Sky!'

Sky jumped disorientated, Wu standing there was a small cut on the top of her eyebrow looked at him curiously. 'Sky that was my third fight and you didn't even blink, and I fought hard for your see in the stands! What in the name of the Water Dragon were you thinking about?'

Sky blinked at her incomprehensibly. Then a flicker came to him. ' If I'm going to be honest, and I think honesties the best policy here, then I can't tell you.' He laughed as she rolled her eyes and flicked towards Qui.

He grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at him in the eyes. Her black eyes glistened and he stared at the women who at this moment, he openly thought himself in love with.

'You inspire the distracted moment, and who am I to fly in the face of decorum?'

Her eyes widened, and she slightly mouthed. ' I don't understand.'

Sky took her to the stairs of the creature pen where they were more or less alone. ' A women who is as skilled as she is beautiful is rare, but I've met that combination before. And when I learned of your honour and kindness I discovered I can't ever figure out how to deal with you. So I look like a flirting fool following you around.'

Wu giggled softy, 'I don' know, I don't mind a little flattery once and a while.'

Sky half smiled, heart pounding out of his chest. ' You see? Now your flirting with me, And I'm left here, stammering. So you leave me to dream about the possibilities someday, though.. I hope I'll rectify that situation. But anyway, you go, you win! And I'll meet you at the gates after you beat the Qualifying round.

He took a seat beside a courtesan and a betting loser who hoped loudly that Hapless Han would kick her ass. Sky laughed loudly taking a large bet on Wu, Hoping for the last laugh.

When the gong rang a seriously beaten man with cuts, bruises and black eyes.

Wu smiled and waved at him, and Hapless Han smiled back. Wu as Han kicked the air in a threatening way, threw her sword down on the ground and settled into the Legendary Strike pose.

'Hey there sweet thing, Come here often?' flirted the Courtesan. She rested her head on Sky's shoulder as he watched Wu slowly walk up to Hapless.

Qui, who was sitting in front of Sky looked back curiously and disgusted. Which caused Sky to remember the lie Wu told so he could get this seat.

Sky removed her from his shoulder. She smelled strongly of wine and sweat. 'No I only come here when my wife.' He point towards Wu, who had just kicked Han in the chest. 'fights.'

The Courtesan shot a nervous look at Wu as the bell went and Wu cheered along with her crowd. She quickly got up and left towards where she left towards the smashed Whirlwind at the bar. Sky smiled at the idea of what she might get from Whirlwind as he got up to wait for Wu outside the fighting gates.

'You were amazing Wu!' Sky shouted as people took her hand as she left with a beaming Hapless Han. Wu, catching the sight of him she smiled at him and as Qui raised an eyebrow. Wu rushed into Sky's arms and he spun she around on the spot, they played their parts well.

'You watched?' She whispered into his ear. He did not respond. He only beamed.

Slowly as the congratulations drifted away and the fans rushed to the tavern Qui came up to Wu.

'I knew you'd have a nevitable victory! Also, I wanted to let you know that a women who was all in black and veiled said she was still waiting to see you. And that you'd know where.'

Wu's face paled as she nodded. Her star drifted off into space as she stared at nothing. 'Silk Fox…'

Sky took her hand and smiled, 'Don't worry Wu, I'll protect you.'

Wu's dark deep wide eyes locked onto his. And she shook her head. ' Go get Dawn Star. I need her… talents.'

'But-'

'No! Sky go! I need her right now!' Wu snapped crossing her arms glaring. She was not angry in the way she was in Tein's Landing. This time it was more of a command.

Sky's face grew into a shade of red and stalked off into the street. Grumbling to himself about the fact that he was a able man who was ready to protect her, and how she would need to see spirits of the dead.

Stalking into came he took his place by the fire beside Whirlwind. And hissed through his teeth at Dawn Star ' The Tavern. She's waiting for you.'

Dawn Star nodded and rubbed Sky's shoulder. After a look of worry she ran off to find Wu. Zu, slowly and unsure came up.

'Sky.' Zu muttered as Sky stood up to face him.

Sky nodded.

'Thank you. For the staff I mean. I owe you for it. As well as my apologies. I have been unnecessarily cruel.' Zu set his jaw and forced out the his darkened hand. Sky, shocked by this outcome took it hesitantly.

'Don't Worry about it.' Sky muttered. He couldn't understand why Zu was doing this, as Zu forced out a smile before returning to his spot in the corner.

Wild Flower ran over and hugged Sky around the leg as well. ' Thanks for Lily, Sky.'

Sky smiled and ruffled her hair, her eyes went blue and Sky muttered. 'Hello, Chai Ka.'

The demon put a smile on Wild Flowers face, which in Tho Fan he announced ' It was a very nice thing for you to do. After all this hardship the small kindness made her journey much easier. You have my thanks as well.'

Sky smiled as Wild Flower blinked and rushed over to brush Lily's hair.

The sky began to darken when Sky heard Dawn Stars pants and running foot steps. Her face was terrified was when said. ' Silk Fox had a plan to get closer to Deaths Hand. She wanted information to get us to the Palace. Wu sent me away so they could discuss the details but I know the goal.'

Zu and Sky both stood up. 'What is it Dawn Star?' Zu asked, terror sounding in his voice. Dawn Star shook and tears welled up.

'Wu's going to join the Lotus Assassins.'

Both Sky and Zu yelled out loudly. It ringing above the sounds of the city on the other side of the launching pad.

Zu's was the sound of pure rage.

Sky's was the sounded of terror and fright.


	8. Chapter 7 Complications

Chapter 7

Complications

'Don't do this!'

'I'm not arguing with you Zu.'

'He's right Wu! We don't understand the Lotus Assassins!'

'Thanks for the support Dawn Star!'

'Wu, I swear on the Water Dragon I'll tie you down till you see sense!'

'EVERYONE SHUT UP!'

Zu's face was red as he bellowed this. Wu glared at him considering she was about to retort to Sky's comment.

'Sky, come with me.' Zu inclined his head grabbing Wu by the hand.

Sky followed as people whistled at Wu and Zu. And finally under a covered bridge near the Imperial Arena, they stopped.

'Why?' Zu hissed at Wu who flicked her eyes to Sky.

She placed her hands on Zu's shoulders. 'Zu, this is the only way to get to the palace.'

Sky was disgusted at this, his closest friend had turned Lotus Assassin and died three days later. Zu growled under his breath.

'And your going to join the Lotus Assassins just because of your Master Li?'

Something grew in Wu's eyes, it wasn't anger. It was purpose and determination to get to her goal. 'I know that's what it is for Dawn Star, but _I will not watch others suffer and die like Two River's did!' _

She gasped this and at the end of "Two Rivers" Wu's voice broke. She let go of Zu's shoulders and blinked very fast. Then she stalked off towards the arena.

Sky jumped towards her and pulled her to look at him.

Her face was streaked with fresh tears. ' Is this why your doing this? To avenge the dead?'

Wu shook her head and in a broken whisper. ' People are suffering Sky. I have to do what I can to fix it.'

He released her as the power of these words crashed over him. ' Where are you going?' he whispered.

Wu sighed. ' I think I'm going to fight, or get a drink before the Inquisitor gets to the landing pad.' And she walked into the Tavern where Whirlwind already was.

Sky and Zu stood there in an awkward moment of silence. 'Zu.' Sky said in a powerful voice reserved only for Zu. 'Why did you call me with you?'

Zu looked at Sky and something dawned on Sky, the look that he gave Wu was the same as Dawn Star, and Dawn Star gave that look, that Wu gives to Zu too. He understood the look, but it had not been on his face for three years so it took him time to understand that yes, Zu loved Wu and Dawn Star. But not in the way he expect of why he protected Wu against Sky. And Dawn Star against anything else.

He looked at them like a protector.

' I thought you'd convince her. I was wrong.'

Zu walked off leaving Sky alone in the covered bridge.

'Stamp it yourself!'

Judge Fang walked past Sky in a angry rage. Wu, mouthed "no soul" to herself with a worried face.

Sky wanted to punch the bastard right in his face. Wu looked at her feet and closed her eyes, she gave a strained face, and the light's in the watching platform went out.

And a stronger blue lights erupted behind her hair.

'You're going to be fine Wu.'

The light flickered and went out, the other lights returned. She shook her head. ' How do you know that?'

Sky had no answer, and as he watched her make her way through the silver division up to gold, Her next was the Ravager, he still had no answer, It was more that she's HAD to be find, for his existence.

He could not be with her now, for some reason Whirlwind wanted to be close by her since the entrance of the Silver division.

'Well, Well. If it isn't the king of the thieves Sky.'

Sky smiled and looked behind him, there was a familiar face. Sweet Poison Lin.

'Take a walk with me Sky.' Sweet Poison Lin held out her hand which he placed his arm under it and walked off.

A screaming crowd was surrounding Wu as she had just defeated almost every opponent she'd ever faced. Wu pushed through the crowd, looking for someone as Sky was whisked away by his old ally.

'So tell me Lin. Why are you taking me from my party?'

Lin laughed and sipped her wine, Sky crossed his legs and eyes narrowed. 'Why can't I just enjoy a bowl of wine with my old friend?'

Sky got up and moved to her side shoving away their bowls. ' Because you never do personal things. It's always work or the Guild. And I want to know what your going to ask me.'

Lin's lips pursed, and her eyes grew stone cold. ' Two things, one from the lower chambers of the Guild like us. And one is a command from "Them"…'

He knew who them was, the leaders of the Guild. The Serpent, Gao, and The Mysterious One. The Unspeakable one, the real leader.

'Which one?' He asked though he knew.

'Him.' The Unspeakable. Sky was right.

'Give me the official command first Lin.' Sky now scooted away from her, he had a sneaking suspicion what the command was.

Lin pulled him by the shoulder to her again as a crowd of people rushed out of the Tavern, cheering.

Whirlwinds booming laugh came from the crowd in harmony Wu's musical giggle. The Barman shooed everyone out, and Wu had a clear view of Sky and Lin.

Her dark eyes poured into his teak irises, where he saw something there. Suspicion? No… what was that?

Suddenly, a creepy looking man took away her attention by talking to her.

'He wants you to watch her closely Sky. To make sure that she does not go against the Guild like she did Gao. And if there is some type of planning, you mst kill her.'

He wished he had been wrong about his usumtion. But he was not, and his stomach curled. If Wu planned against the Guild…

He suddenly remembered Pinmei's blood on his hands, but this time a grown women in violet lay in his arms, cold to his touch.

Only this time he's have to be the murder.

'I would not live through that Lin. You know it.'

Lin nodded and smirked at him. 'That's the thing Sky. If she does not, you will have most powerful ally's if you continue with her to the end. So we all agreed, if she wins. You will be our leader to resplace him.'

'YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!'

He had never heard such a sqreech from Wu, Whirlwind putting up a fight, trying to drag a raging Wu away from the man that appeared knocked out from the force of some type of bodily harm Wu had inflicted, Lin laughed.

'Looks like Lustful Lao choice the wrong women to flirt with.'

Sky jumped up and ran over grabbing Wu by the ankles of her kicking feet. He had never heard Wu say such words that now spewed out of her mouth. Actually. He had never even hears ANYONE say some of those insults.

'Wu calm down!' Sky cried.

Wu kicked him in the stomach and elbowed Whirlwind in the groin with one quick shot and was on her feet again running towards Lao again.

Someone in magenta wrapped their arms around Wu's shoulders kicking the back of Wu's knees, making them give out.

'Wu! Seriously? He was just a pervert!' Dawn Star bellowed and Silk Fox and the rest of the team ran in, Silk Fox jumped forward and stood in front of Wu.

'We heard the yelling from the landing pad.' Henpecked Hou whispered to Sky. 'Zu thought it was Wu. Turns out he was right.'

The man stood up and looked at the three women fighting, smiling pervertedly. 'Look little peach… we have our play mates.'

The whole Tavern went quiet, before Dawn Star, Wu and Silk Fox froze.

They all started screaming insults but the Wu's was the loudest.

'I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!'

Zu grabbed Dawn Star, holding her back. As Whirlwind picked up Silk Fox into his arms, her clawing at his arms that bled from how hard she was trying. While Sky grabbed Wu, who was biting, kicking, punching… trying everything to get away.

Qui the Promoter helped, along with the Qualifying Round fighters to get Wu, Dawn Star and Silk Fox out of the Tavern and back to the landing pad.

'I'll find him and murder him!' Wu hissed as Hou made dinner for everyone.

Sky sat beside Wu lazily with his arms around her waist as in a sign of affection. But in truth it was a way to stop her if she suddenly ran for it.

Dawn Star just glared at the wall, and Silk Fox threatened multipul times that when she was Empress she's exacute him.

The women seethed all night at the men who stopped them from kicking the crap out of Lustful Lao, so it wasn't a surprise that Wu asked Wild Flower to accompany her on a walk.

'We'll back back in ten. I just have to go take care of something at the scholars garden. An idiot making a fool of the empire.'

There was the general farewells and the be carefuls as they left, Sky and Dawn Star shot a look at each other. And Dawn Star inclined her head to move into the shadows away from everyone.

Dawn Star skipped over as Sky followed, and he was shocked by her beaming face.

'What?' Sky asked confused, Dawn Star was the last person to be happy at the moment.

'You love her.' Dawn Star accused almost bouncing up and down.

Sky blushed from chin to his hair line, unable to deny anything. Which Dawn Star took as a yes. And she took a deep breath. Relieved.

'Good, because she loves you.'

Dawn star went to walk away but suddenly Sky found himself locking her shoulders. 'Eha, Gah, Huh?'

Dawn Star laughed, and opened her mouth to explain when Wu and Wild Flower walked in, silent. And cold.

'Wu!' Dawn Star cried pushing Sky off and running to her. 'What's wrong.

No answer from a silent sobbing Wild Flower of cold Wu.

'Lotus Blossom!' Cried Dawn Star now in a panic, her eyes searched down her body for any sign of harm.

Then very slowly Wu let a pendant on a black chain drop.

'No!' Zu bellowed at her. 'Not Tonight!'

Wu nodded slowly.

It was the seal of the Lotus Asassins.

Silk Fox beamed at Wu. 'Good job! You've made doubly sure of the Lotus Assasins. You'll be able to get in without harm.'

'This is ridiculous! You don't understand the Lotus Asassin princess! No matter how many costume and names you have!' Zu hissed at Silk Fox standing in front of mWu protectively.

Fox rolled her eyes. 'You aren't helping us understand much are you Zu? So why don't you go over to the corner and sulk like always.'

'Silk Fox!' Wu hissed at Silk Fox but Zu waved her down and stalked over to the corner into the shadows.

'This isn't helping anything! We need to figure out what to do now so this vile women can take us to the palace and be rid of her!' Dawn Star shot at the Princessm and the Princess sneered.

'Aww she spits fire at last, What do you plan to do the Dawn Star? What's your plan?'

Dawn Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I'd be a good idea to understand what we're up against Princess. So we should ask Zu….. Zu?'

Wu whirled around in a panic, and cried 'Zu?' But there was nothing but shadows in his corner.

' Well you should be mre careful on who you trust.' Silk Fox laughed as Wu slapped her across the face.

'What did you do that for!'

But Wu was already running, out off of the landing pad and into th street. Sky hot on her heels, she screamed out.

'ZU!' And she spun arms locking around Sky, a broken sob breaking through to his ears.


	9. Chapter 8 Evil Emperor

Chapter 8

The Evil Emperor

Dawn Star was fluttering around Wu. Again.

She was nervous about Zu's sudden disappearance. Though she would not admit bad about Zu she still flustered constantly that night.

Sky would be going with her, even after the princess had a hissy fit over staying at the camp. But Wu did not budge, she wanted Sky there.

Sky was terrified, but he had to admit a tiny part was satisfied with that little argument piece, even if he didn't know why.

Pulling Sky back to earth was the screams of the dead, the Necropolis was a malicious place and it took no mercy on the living or dead.

'Kill…' The lost sprit whispered.

Wu who was stumbling around, still upset about Zu growled at him. 'Oh give it a rest!'

She lost all stumble and rocket towards the Ghost, it attacked first but Wu took the hit without notice and like the most graceful dancer she flew into the air and hit the agonized spirit without hesitation.

They had just left Shin the Gravediggers house. Finishing all the work for him and murdering Fading Moon.

'Wu…' Sky tried again. She had not been able to hear him, this time she stopped and turned to him smiling, it was fake. And that scared him.

Sky felt something on his arm, a rain drop fell and the Necropolis began to darken in colour, a roar of thunder screamed out in the sky of the Imperial city and Sky suddenly couldn't see a thing, only Wu's soft warm hand guided him through this instantaneous monstrous storm.

Thrown into a dark tomb by Wu, Sky fell on his butt on the ground.

The black night pierced Sky with fright. Not the Darkness himself. But there was just nothing to distracting him from the already gut retching terror of Wu walking into the Lotus Assassins dark semi-welcoming arms.

A blue light brightened the tomb as Wu forced her Spirit Monk Crescent to glow so they wouldn't be in the darkness for long. 'Good job Wu!' Sky clapped and Wu closed her eyes and smiled. \

His clapping slowed as Wu crouched leaning up against her knees huffing. 'get…. Light your lantern…' She whispered her light flickering.

Sky raced through his backpack as he scavenged for his gas lantern. Once found he started fumbling with a match, 'Come on! Catch!' He growled as Wu started to sag.

There was a burst of flame as Wu moaned and hit the floor face first. She used Dire flame to light the stupid candle.

He laid that candle on the floor and crawled over to Wu, and thunder roared. 'Wu…' Sky whispered and Wu smiled her special smile at him. ' Are you okay?'

Wu pulled Sky's front gently to her. She pulled him on top for her as she whispered to him ever so gently. 'I'm okay… but I'm scared. Shining used to be easy…. Well. Easier.' She sat up and her hair fell in such a beautiful way that in made him want to kiss her,. But it also made him want to cry. She was in pain ad the thunder roared on…

'I'm afraid.' She put her forehead against his and closed her eyes her lips inches his… they were truly perfect. And distracting… ' That my shine will go away completely and when I get out of the assassin fortress I won't be _me _any more…I'll be someone else.'

He stared at her face all shifted in a beautiful way, she opened her eyes to see why he hadn't responded, her looking up at him through though dark thick lashes…

'Can you love someone? In anyway?'

Wu closed her eyes again, shifting her chin left and giving him a brand new angle to study. She smirked and whispered. 'Yes.'

Sky closed his eyes now, and smiled picturing the thought of her saying. 'Yes. You.' She did not, but Yes was enough. Whether it was Zu, the princess, or him. It didn't matter at the moment, she was scared.

Sky shrugged quickly looking at her pained face. 'Then you won't loose yourself. Fight for the people you love to stay safe, never forget them. Fight for a world they can live happily with you. Your strong Wu, as strong as Thunder.'

It rippled another peal of thunder to heighten his words.

'And Zu?' She whispered a broken whisper.

He could see the hurt in Wu's eyes as she said this. She still believed in Zu, but that belief was wavering.

Sky shrugged. 'If your lucky and you can get him back. Once this is over you two can have a life together and love each other till the day you both die.' His heart broke at the thought of Zu in his place, though he'd love her till his own death.

Wu's face went from pain to shocked. 'You think I love Zu?'

Sky nodded, his heart breaking even more. He knew that he'd hear the truth of rejection soon. To be shut down by the women he loved since his wife.

Wu reached around to the back of his neck and traced up his skull to the very top of his head. For a moment, he thought she was going to kill him, another moment he thought she was going to pull him in to kiss him.

Her hand paused at the top of his head, and suddenly their was a fire in her eyes as her hand disappeared from touch.

Smack!

'Ow!' Sky rubbed the op of his head, the place where Wu hit him. ' What was that for?'

Wu placed her hand back on the ground to support her while Sky hovered over her legs. ' You think I love Zu?' she demanded. Breaking the sweet and innocent scene.

'Well… I… Aren't you?' He was very confused. Maybe it was because she had just smacked him in the head or because this was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear.

'No!' She exclaimed. She pushed him down onto his back as she hovered over him. She gave him a frustrated look, but then her expression softened, and giggled.

' No! He's a companion. And he's got some serious issues. He's my friend. But I'm not _in_ love with him.' she tapped on Sky's widows peak and flipped off him to lay beside him. The storm still raged on…

'So…' Sky asked a little while later, the storm still raged. But it was liveable. 'Are you going to go to the Lotus Assassins Fortress anytime soon?' Re rolled over to face the lantern and a debating Wu, he face scrunched up in thought. Her eyes flashed to him and then away again and she sat up. 'No.' Her face smoothed out. 'Something this big shouldn't be attempted on enemy grounds. We'll wait till morning.'

The lantern flickered more brightly highlighting Wu in the strangest way. Her body threw her curves and shape into the lime light and her face glowed like the Gods protecting Angels on Victory Day.

She caught him expression of dumbfound and her brows pulled together. 'What's on your mind Sky?'

His eyes grew big in surprise, what was he going to say… He smiled dashingly and mysteriously. Time to flirt. ' If I'm going to be honest.' He stopped for a minute and looked up at the ceiling throw his lashes, because women before her had complimented him on being "Adorable" when doing this. 'And I think honesty _is_ the best policy here… then I can't tell you.'

One eye brow raised on her angel face she leaned closer to him. 'That again! Hahahaha!' She laughed loudly in echoing across the walls. 'You need to learn what to think Sky. Your dirty mind might get you in trouble.'

Sky shrugged remembering he had used that line already, stupid.

Wu looked around, and said 'I think this is that crazy emperor's tomb.'

Sky looked around. Indeed it was. It was huge and fantastic. ' I suppose a Emperor deserves something like this if anyone does.' Sky sighed at the grandness of it, he really didn't want any of this when he went. ' But I'd prefer a simple memorial.'

Wu looked around thoughtfully as if taking it all in. ' I wonder what life will be like after we succeed.'

Sky laughed, his heart shooting with pain at the picture of if they didn't. 'You think it will earn something like this?'

Wu smiled and flicked a piece of stray hair out of her face. 'I hope not. I don't want to be worshipped. I never did, ask Dawn Star.'

'I did.'

Sky looked at Wu, He knew she was humble. Since the moment they met. His heart stopped, he was alone with Wu, no Zu or Dawn Star of Lily to stop him.

'Wu, I know you wanted to go in there without distraction but I wanted to say something.' He was going to tell her he loved her.

He opened his mouth to say the three words that screamed in his heart when Wu covered his mouth cocking an ear up.

'Hear that?' She whispered in her musical whisper.

Another voice screamed, but this one was of terror. It was a little girls voice screaming for help.

Wu's eyes flashed to Sky and they froze for about half a second. The scream for help made memories of Pinmei rage as wildly as the storm outside.

Then the broke.

The scream of the dead filled the air like the sound of the thunderstorm , But Sky and Wu hurried passed them not looking at their enemies, Sky's sabers sliced through the mummies and spirits alike trying to get the giant door.

Wu was not far behind him as her Dire flame blasted enemies back into the void.

Wu and Sky busted through the door. And to their horror stood the old Emperor. A spirit, but you could see the royal robes and the rotten flesh of him, for he had been laid to rest a year after death.

A little girl lay across the floor at the Crazy Emperor's feet, with a ancient bowl wrapped in her hands. She looked maybe eight, and in her unconscious face, she looked completely and utterly terrified.

Wu slowly walked up to the spirit squatting down touching the girls face. 'My Lord. You don't have to do this.'

The Emperor swayed towards her with terrified eyes. Wu stood up unthreatened looking him directly to in his face. ' Another thief come to steal from me. I will feast on your soul!'

His hand shot into Wu chest leaving no mark. She let out a scream and her head flew back, blank.

Sky was there before _he_ even knew what he was doing. He attacked the Emperor and forced him to let go of the Lotus Blossoms heart.

Wu was up in a instant looking pissed. 'You Son of a-!'

The rest of her foul name for the Emperor was lost in the scream of five lost souls gliding towards them.

Sky took the left with three of the lost souls, while Wu took the Emperor and the two other lost souls. Her screams of rage sung out effortlessly with her raged dance in the flames of her hands.

She went for the lost souls first and about a minute into the fight he hear the scream of both souls fade into the distance. The Emperor sounded like he was putting up a fight.

Sky's last lost soul wrapped in agony as it returned to the void as Wu's foot flew into the Emperor's face. But he did not hit the ground, he disappeared before he could.

There was a moan of mummies and the scream of the dead outside.

Wu's panicked face caught Sky's attention. 'Do you think we can run for it?'

Sky looked down at the girl. 'We don't have a choice.'

'I'll carry the girl, you cover us.' Wu nodded to herself and threw her blade at Sky. 'Use this, it'll be lighter and faster then the heavier one of your sabers.'

Sky twirled the blade in his hand, it felt good. 'Got it.'

Wu lifted the girl tenderly in her arms smoothing the girls hair. And though the screams of the dead filled most of his body in terror his heart warmed at the sight of Wu's almost motherly instinct.

Wu looked at Sky and took a deep breath, 'On three… One.'

Sky looked at the door. 'Two..'

They both took off running screaming. 'THREE!'

Sky kicked the door open and ghosts and mummies were instantly around them, but they fell quickly to his saber and Wu's sword.

The ran forward Sky covering all of Wu's and his own sides.

A scream that came from the inner chamber of the Emperor's ghost rang out and shattered the windows. He heard Wu scream along with the shattering and hunched her back to protect the unknown girl.

The storm peeled thunder and the raging storm sent more glass and rain pouring into the chamber and soon Wu and Sky were cut, bleeding, in the pitch dark and soaked to the bone as Spirits and mummies attacked them while Sky fought for three lives.

'Sky! The door!' Wu shrieked and full out sprinted towards their only exit. The doors rattled by the wind and began to close.

And if they did, Sky, Wu and the Girl were all dead.

Wu launched herself through the doors and Sky followed suit, only his hand caught in the door, crushing it.

Sky's howl filled the night with agony as he pulled out his ruined hand from the door.

Wu laid the girl on the ground and jumped up. She bolted back to the door slamming it on the ghosts and locked it.

Her blue crown shined again as she sealed the door, Sky on his knee's whimpered clutching his hand to his chest in pain.

Wu's warm hand guided him away blindly his eyes danmed with tears. She dragged him to a hallway with the girl in one arm, the back of Sky's shirt in the other.

Sky leaned up against the wall of what he recognized as the outdoor hallway to the yard of the unfinished tomb and opened his mouth in a silent scream, all masculinity gone. Wu pulled out three blankets and placed one under the girls head and one over the girls body, you were still able to see the lump where her hands still clutched the bowl.

'Sky… Sit.' Wu ordered taking his shoulders and pushing him down. She wrapped her last blanket around his shoulders and whispered. 'Hang on for one minute then I'll take care of your hand.'

Sky nodded eyes squeezed tight as tears poured down his face from the pain of his shattered hand.

Wu ran to the entrance of the unfinished tomb and returned with some dry wood and brush. She laid down the brush and wood in the middle between the unknown girl and Sky and snapped her fingers setting the small pile on fire. It would burn for the rest of the night.

Sky watched Wu as she sat down in front of him, she was soaked. Her violet armour a deep royal purple. Drips of water falling to the floor from her hair.

She sat cross legged and held out both her hands. 'Can I see your hand please?' She looked at him with concern. 'I won't hurt you.'

Sky's brow pushed together and he laid his broken hand on the palm of hers.

'Have you ever heard of Spirit Thief?' She asked lowering her head towards his hand.

'No' he whispered a broken whisper, his tears rolling to a stop.

'Well, I won't explain now… but this… is the main reason for learning it.'

Her soft lips kissed his broken hand.

A tingling sensation spread through his hand little by little, and about a minute after Wu took her lips off his hands and beamed.

Sky flecked his fingers and looked up at Wu. 'That's very useful.'

Wu laughed and nodded. 'Maybe now we can get some sleep.'

Sky took off the blanket on his shoulders and wrapped it around Wu.

'You sacrificed your blanket to the girl. I'll repay you for fixing my hand with mine.'

Wu unwrapped the blanket around her, she was still wet but the fire made her clothing look warm. 'Tell you what-'

She scooted herself in between Sky's legs leaning her back against his stomach and pulling the blanket to her chin, and to his chest, his face invented a new blush. She sighed happily and snuggled into him.

'-We'll share.'

That night Wu and Sky slept in each others arms, in bliss. Waiting for the terror tomorrow would bring.


	10. Chapter 9 Killing Shin

Chapter 9

Killing Shin

Sky ran through the Necropolis trying to get back to the Lotus Assassins Fortress to Keep Silk Fox from getting to close to Wu.

He had just dropped off Jinlin off at her mothers and he explained what had taken place in the Crazy Emperor's tomb, leaving out the part about him smashing his hand and crying like a child of course.

The mother was obviously flirting with him, and for the first time since he was married it felt odd. He was still single… technically.

There were screams and shouts and cheers in the Hall as Lotus Assassins Acolytes moved back away from the fight. Then there was a distinct sound of a skull cracking.

Sky pushed through the ground to see a woman in Lotus Assassins robes standing over a Lotus Assassin who had just had their skull crunched.

Sky gasped, it was Wu.

Wu ran around the circle holding up her hand as she ran around the circle as everyone high five'd her.

'WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING?'

Master Gang stormed in towards the crowed, everyone but Wu got on one knee and bowed, she just nodded to him.

'You idiot's think that fighting is just for entertainment?' Master Gang shouted to the crowd. 'You have lost your hour out side your cell! Go now! And Blossom! Get back to work!'

Sky growled, so Gang stopped calling her Wu the Lotus Blossom. He thought she was just some humble obedient servant that will do anything for him.

But then again, they just thought he was her slave carrying her weapons for her. , Except for her Fortunes Favourite of course.

Wu smiled at Gang, it was a creepy smile. One he didn't like, as if they were on the same page.

He wanted that smile to go away.

That night in her cell Wu lay on her small bed looking at the ceiling. Sky was laying on the floor, because he was her slave here.

He sat up and rubbed his back. This was the second night he slept on the floor. And the uneven stones where going to mess up his back completely.

'I'm sorry.' Wu said randomly, her eyes were on Sky rubbing his back.

Sky smiled. 'All for the good of the cover.'

She took a deep breath and her voice shook as he whispered. 'This is exactly how I thought this was going to be. Hard to keep me from forgetting the Open Palm. On me. Danm that Princess.'

She rolled over and fell silent. Sky's lips pouted out and got up and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Wu?'

He eyes were closed and her mouth was peacefully as if she was asleep, but her eyebrows sunk in towards each other. If it had been another tip, he would have laughed.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. 'Don't worry honey, your strong. Don't let them get to you.'

He lay down on the ground again and right before he shut his eyes he saw Wu's fingers trace around where he kissed her cheek.

When Sky woke up he sighed. Another day with the Lotus Assassins would drive him crazy. He felt bad for Wu though, she was wearing their robes now.

He rolled over and it took him a second that that should have landed him in the weapons pile that they joke about at night.

He should be dead the way those weapons are kept into shape.

He opened his eyes and found himself in Wu's bed. All he was wearing was a pair of the men size black pants the Lotus Assassin's wear.

Aww. Sky got it. Wu had woken up early and cleaned his robes and forced him into her bed while she went with her Lotus jobs.

Sky pulled realizing who had switched his clothing.

Once dressed Sky walked out in the main hall where every Lotus Assassin had his or her head to the floor and chanted the morning devotion.

'_Emperor guides us. Emperor teaches us. Emperor protects us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We only live to serve. Our lives are yours.' _

They chanted this over and over. It was easy to find Wu though; she was the only one without a bald head. Every time they finished Wu rolled her eyes. She found his gaze and a look came over her that he had never seen before as he leaned against a wall watching her, it was joy as a smile pulled at her lips.

She placed her head down again her hair falling to hide her face; Sky could still see her lips. So he could see she was switching a couple words in her devotion.

A gong signified that devotion was over and to return to your duties.

When Wu got up she walked over to him. 'Good Morning.'

'You seem in a good mood today.'

Wu winked. 'Did you eat breakfast?'

Sky shook his head and she gave him her breakfast voucher.

'Oh, no Wu I couldn't-'

'-oh yes you can, I'm fine, besides I need to thank you for being my slave and you didn't eat dinner last night. Just say it's for me.'

He ate plain rice in the dark stairways savagely. He had not eaten in 24 hours, because slaves were deemed here as an unnecessary use of resources.

How disgusting, pretending to be what his daughter was supposed to be.

There was a giant bang coming from the golem room.

'LOTUS BLOSSOM!'

Sky busted.

His howls of laughter ricochet off the wall, what did that girl do now?

He ran into the Golem Creation Room and saw the two engineers for the Golem Press examine the damage Wu had inflicted on the poor machine.

Wu was being dragged by the arm by Master Gang. Sky followed him out, taking on the "silent slave" role.

'I think you could have done that with a little more subtly. Blossom.' Gang said coldly.

Wu shrugged. 'My apologies Master.'

Gang shook his head and smiled a dangerous smile. 'My Room, Tonight Blossom.'

Sky's heart stopped.

Wu looked like she was debating staying in character or punching him, after a moment she gritted her teeth. 'Yes… Master.'

Master Gang smiled and stalked away, she glared as he left. 'I'll be finished by tonight and bring hell down on you.' she vowed.

'So what do we do now?' Slightly to get off of Topic.

'We go out and kill the Lotus Assassin Slavers.' And she strutted off towards the entrance.

Sky followed her quickly and silently as the shadows. 'Wu are you okay?' He gripped one of her shoulders.

'Zu was right,' she hissed darkness in her face. 'It is better to be feared then loved.'

Sky released her eyes going blank.

The Slavers were easy enough to find, and once the Slavers were dead a dilemma rose up in the voice of an old man.

'Uhhh… Mistress are you taking us to the Lotus Assassin Fortress?'

He saw the conflict in her eyes. Did she want to raise suspicion of herself in Master Gang's eyes?

'No,' her voice ringing out her blue crown glowing. 'Go, your free get out of here.'

The women ran with the children the quickest the men falling behind. When they were out of sight Sky whispered, 'A charitable act. I'm impressed.'

Wu looked at him in the eyes. She had that look again, like this had given her enough experience in her life that she had raised her skills.

'Yes well. Let's go.'

They waited at the entrance of the hall for Shin where he came out looking at Wu with confusion and anger. 'Blossom, what are you doing? Where are my slaves?'

Wu smiled angel like, but it was fake. 'I'm afraid there won't be any shipment today Shin.'

Shin laughed. 'I see what your doing here Wu. You're trying to stand up to me to lift your master. It won't work Wu; you see you're too good to be Gang's. So now I have to destroy you.'

Wu's face reddened. 'You'll NEVER call me Wu again!'

She bolted forward and kicked him in his face, they battled, shin putting up a good fight.

There were creaks of clay, Sky looked over his shoulder, and two Clay Golems charged at him.

Sky said a word that he'd never use in a woman's presence.

Their axes swung down at him and he pulled out his sabers. He took a swipe at the Golems head but it didn't connect. His blade whistled through the air between the blades and the neck.

Their was a grunt and a smack as Shin hit the floor dead.

'Wu!' Sky screamed, just then the Golem took him by the throat, much like Zu did in the Forest. Only this time it lifted him off the ground by his neck.

A blast of flame disconnected the elbow by and Sky fell to the ground the arm having a deadly grasp on his throat as he turned blue.

Wu formed the Dragon Harmony Combo as she jumped into her own flame and shattered the clay, grumbling the golems.

Wu looked at Sky. He was almost loosing consciousness as he gargled for Wu.

She rushed to his side and patted his face in a panic voice. '

'It's okay!' She said to the violet Sky. Her hand burst into flame and she gripped the hand. It shattered into pieces.

Sky still choked, his neck had been contracted by the grip.

Sky saw Wu panic through fuzzy eyes and his heart beat drummed in his ears. Her hand glowed blue and she curved it around his neck, kissing his lips.

Well not kissing. It was opened mouth and she was blowing air down his throat. But it was close enough for Sky to forget he was dying.

His neck healed and he gasped for air as rolled on his side. Wu got down onto his level, her eyes blotched with red.

'I thought I was going to loose you for a second.'

Sky just nodded and pulled her into a steel gripped embrace of thanks.

When his breathing returned to normal after a couple minutes of the embrace she whispered. 'We have to move Shin.'

Wu grabbed him under the arm pits while Sky grabbed his feet. They got into the Golem Room without anybody seeing them. They place Shin on the platform.

Wu took Sky's hand and dragged him to the platform, first picking up the clay Golem that was there first, and then crushed shin's body.

They waited about five minutes before Gang walked in, face horribly ruined. 'A tragedy reached my ears. Our beloved Shin has taken a fall into the press. I will examine him. But not to closely. I do not want share the same fool's fate.'

He walked up to the platform and a small smile curved up on Wu's face.

'Yes. Quite dead. I wonder who will replace him. I think I know. He looked at Wu at the Controls. 'I want you in my room to… celebrate in Five minutes.'

Wu's smirk turned into a real smile. 'Yes… Master Gang.'

He smiled wickedly and said. 'I'm glad your so willing Blossom.'

That's when she pushed the button.

The Golem smashed down on Gang killing him in an instant.

Wu laughed not her usual laugh but a high crazy cackle, as she glowed red.

She did something of the Closed Fist.

Sky wrestled her to the wall. 'What do you think your doing? That was totally unnecessary!'

She slapped him in the face with the back of her hand as if for obedience. 'You will not judge me slave!'

Sky's jaw locked together and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her deeper into the wall glaring at her pressing his forehead into hers. 'I. Am. NOT. Your. Slave.'

Her eyes widened and she looked at the hand print on his face then looked at her hands that had slightly darkened by blood.

She tried pushing him off of her as she sobbed. He fought back trying to bring her to him. 'No stop Sky! STOP!'

He finally got to pull her close, his arms wrapping around to the back patting it. His other hand cradled to the back of her head as she sobbed into his chest.'

'I'm a monster. I'm a real monster. I've turned into exactly into what I'm fighting. Oh Mistress what have I done!' She sobbed into his chest her blue crown glowing stronger then ever.

She seemed to notice her glow.

'You're not a monster Wu. He broke you. Went beyond your boundaries he's the Monster.' He assured her with many "Shh… You'll be okay."

'No. you don't understand,' she moaned into his chest. 'When you pulled me away from glorifying myself I almost killed you. I fantasised about it while we wrestled. Mistress what have I become!' She sobbed harder as she admitted this.

Sky clutched her to him closer. As if to send his Open Palm ways to her. He leaned his head down breathing into her hair. 'Think of the one you love Wu. They'll make this right.'

She sobbed harder shaking everywhere. He just stood there reassuring her over and over again until she regained control.

'I'm so sorry Sky I didn't mean to- Zu?'

Sky spun and out of the shadows swept Sagacious Zu.


	11. Chapter 10 Sagacious Zu

Chapter 10

Sagacious Zu

'Hey Wu.' He looked Sullen, but allowing her to hug him. Something dead was in his eyes.

'Oh Zu! I've been so worried!' Wu moaned tearfully, and for a second Sky didn't believe that she didn't love Zu.

'No, Wu. Don't cry, not for me. I'm ready to talk.' Zu pushed her off but kept both hands on her arms. ' You know that I was a Lotus Assassin. The one that got away in fact. You also know that The Emperor lied about Sun Li and his brother dying at Dirge. But I was not there, so I'm only as know what you do on that subject.'

Wu nodded, saying nothing.

' You also know that while Li was at Dirge his wife gave birth to a child, and was murdered. I was one of those elite. I was sent to kill Li's wife and child.'

Sky had to speak up. ' I would not want to have to bear that burden. I pity you.'

Zu's eyes bore into Sky's begging for understanding. Acceptance. Like the look a child gave to a bully who have broken his favourite toy.

'So you did it then?' Wu whispered horrified. 'You killed them?'

Zu looked at Wu's dark eyes. ' The order's could not be wrong. I had .to be wrong to even think of betraying the Emperor I… Hesitated. And the mother was killed.'

A moan broke through Wu's lips, and Zu's tone turned almost into a beg.

Sky saw his wife in his head. Pinmei being born but as she started to bleed crimson all over the floor, her face slowly paling. They did not allow her to hold Pinmei.

'Protect Her.' was her last dying request.

'I couldn't let my team go through with their mission. I slaughtered them all, and then I ran. As I betrayer to the Empire.'

Zu took a step into the shadows, and disappeared. Only his voice rang out, almost victorious. ' Master Li's child still lives.'

The Soul Extractor Operated lay on the floor dead. Wu dropped off the slaves at the small mine wishing them luck. 'Thank you,' A beaten slave said. ' I never thought I would see a kind soul n this place.'

Wu smiled and glowed her blue crown, and a hard smile stretched across her face. She was still scared of herself and how she reacted to Sky pulling her away from her crazy evil laughing Closed Fist moment.

When they were all gone she moved down to the deepest mine. Sky leaned up against one of the posts of the Soul Extractor. ' How are we going to get a spirit shard now?'

Wu didn't answer but smiled watching the walls grow higher and higher as they went deeper and just moved them to the deepest mines.

The dark cave looked terrifying. Sky stuck his hand into the cave and looked at his hand, he couldn't see it. 'Wu, I don't think this is a good idea.' He didn't want her going in there.

So Wu naturally ran right into it. 'Zu?'

The cave slammed shut before Sky could get in. He whipped his hand out of the way before it could get crushed again. He heard Zu's voice before a yell of rage, though he could not make out the words. Wu's yell of battle and something connecting with something else, that wasn't really there.

There was a hand on his Sky's back and he spun around ready to attack.

Zu pressed his fingers to his own lips and whispered. 'Sky. I have to ask you a favour.'

Sky nodded, terrified by Zu's crazy expression.

Zu's eyes flashed with pain. ' Protect her.'

Simple words but this was the second time someone had told him to protect something precious to them and him both. One that was right about to leave.

There was a moment when everything was revealed to Sky, thanks to his wife's death.

Zu wasn't going to live through this.

Wu dragged a body out of the caves and threw it on the platform, her eyes narrowed at Zu as she frowned her full shell lips parting just a fraction. ' Explain.'

Zu told Wu about how this rotten body was a crazy Horse Lord leader who was taken down by the spirit monks, Zu apologized for putting Wu though that.

'I had to see if you were what you said you were… before I go.'

Wu looked confused. 'You're leaving?'

Zu just walked away. Wu raised her arms in the air exasperated. 'Come on! This is hard enough!'

Her voice echoed in the chambers and Sky cringed at the profound silence after.

Wu looked over at Sky. ' What do you think he means "before I go?" '

Sky shrugged not wanting to say what he truly thought out loud what he thinks out loud.

Wu scooted him over and pulled the switch as a green liquid dumped from the cauldron's on top of.

It smelled like burning flesh and salt, and it burned Sky's nose.

Wu didn't seem to notice.

Soon there was only a purple almost diamond like stone in the middle of the platform.

Then there was a bang and the machine stopped.

'Huh. Looks like the shards enough to corrupt the machine. I bet it'll work for the Jade Golem.' Wu smiled skipping over to the stone and picking it up.

Sky leaned against the door as he waited to be let in. Cursing the stupid Commander.

'Unless you want your slave killed by High Inquisitor Jia' He said in a High squeaky voice. 'He can wait out here.'

Wu's face had paled and she muttered something that should have been a command for her "slave" to stay outside, he glared at her, but followed her instructions.

Because truly he didn't have the choice.

He took a deep breath and tried to make himself feel better.

Something Happy, he thought. Something that will help get out of this hell.

In his minds eye he saw Wu in a the grass of his farm outside of Tein's Landing.

He sighed.

Who knew what Wu was going to after this was over. She could become the Empress if she wanted! Of course that might be a little weird considering the heir is a woman.

Or she could go back to Two Rivers or somewhere like it. Maybe get a normal home. Or start a school of her own.

Or maybe she would be doing what she is now, shaking up different Empire's. Improving them. Sky could see that, that's just Wu.

Okay, he thought self conscious. What if Wu stayed with him? Well obviously he would have to tell her he's in the Guild. Maybe they could live at his old farm, he still owned it.

He would show her the flowers in the spring, string a million in her beautiful long hair.

He would show her the simple life, and hold her close in his large and effective bed, whispering his thoughts about until she fell fast asleep. She wouldn't have to fight anymore, he would protect her like life itself.

They would have children, and she would live to see them. And they would run around in the hay and play with the small goats and the puppies that always seem the multiply. They would be beautiful like her, their daughters with long flowing hair.

She would be happy. And the sun would shine everyday, because it was locked up in her heart.

He was the Sky. She was his Sun.

There was a scream and something hitting the stone, and Sky was free falling back into the darkness.

The Lotus Assassins ran as a corrupted Jade Golem crushed the door before falling unusable. Knowing it was not safe to go in Sky waited till the older woman named Jia walked away. Wu followed her right behind Jia.

As soon as Wu was barely out of his site Sky followed. What choice did he have? Even if this was his death he still loved the girl.

Jia and Wu were battling when he ran in. Jia smiled and froze Wu, she was unable to move.

'YOU BITCH!'

Sky didn't mean to scream these words or attack Jia with his hands but suddenly his hands crushed her throat.

Her eyes were dead as she smiled, and a golden blade sliced threw Jia's heart and out of her back.

Wu dropped the blade and began to climb the hundred stairs towards the shinning piece of cold.

Under the rustle of the water falls, Sky heard armoured boots hitting the floor.

Out of no where Zu was in front of Sky. ' Behind you!'

Wu spun just in time dodging Death's Hand and his blade, she punched him in the face, but he just laughed and kicked her all the way down the stairs, were her unconscious face flooded Sky's mind.

Her eyes popped open a second later and Zu helped her to her feet pushing her into Sky's arms.

He looked at Sky with a frantic look. ' Go!' He shouted at Sky. ' I will do what I must!'

Sky opened his mouth but Zu dodged Deaths Hand's blade which knocked into the pillar.

'Zu!' Sky shouted trying to decide to help.

'ZU!' Wu bellowed as she struggled in Sky's arms.

Zu looked at Wu for a slip second, and that's when Deaths Hand drove a blade through his stomach.

The wall came crashing down, and Sky covered Wu as the rocks fell. As soon as the majority were down she raced out of Sky's arms, racing towards a dying Zu, who lay uncovered by rocks on the floor, a little trickle of blood dripping down his face, the rest spreading across the floor.

Wu picked Zu up so his head rested against her chest. ' It's going to be okay.' Her hand glowed blue as she pressed it against Zu's blade wound. The light went out. ' It'll work. Why won't Spirit Thief WORK!'

Zu's dying face smiled up at Wu's face. Sky dropped down beside Wu, watching his dying comrade breathe his last few breaths.

'He wants the suffering to stop Wu.' Sky whispered in a thick voice. And Zu nodded weakly.

'Wu, Thank you.'

Wu sobbed and shook her head. 'For what? Being the cause of another one of my friends death?'

Zu laughed, bubbles of blood popping on his lips. He raised his darkened hand against her cheek and whispered. 'Fr finally setting me free, to be a normal man.'

Wu's sobbing racked through her body and Zu rendered her unable to respond. He looked at Sky with a faint smile. 'Sky.'

Sky looked up, a tear falling down his face. ' No matter what happened between us Zu, I never wanted it to end this way.'

Zu smiled with real warmth for the first time. ' Wu… and Dawn Star… Were the closest things to friends …I've ever had.' Zu muttered, and Sky knew he was slipping.

Sky patted Zu's hand. ' I know.'

Zu smiled and looked Sky in the eyes. ' But You… were the closest thing I had to a brother.'

Sky nodded tears falling faster. The were bothers in arms. They had their fight's but Sky realized a fondness that had grown under the pain of Wu possibly liking Zu more.

'No matter what now Zu, I will always see you as my Big Brother.'

Zu smiled blissfully and looked back at a hysterical Wu. And rubbed her cheek with his thumb, smiling up at her like a dying father.

'Promise me…'

Wu sobbed harder as Zu's soul began to glow out of his body, her crown shined brighter then before, because he was making it shine.

'To protect Dawn Star.'

He said this like a father asking his oldest daughter to protect her baby sister.

Wu nodded and under the sobs whispered. 'I swear.'

Zu's eyes closed, but his doomed lips moved one more time. 'Thank… you Wu… You…save me.'

His soul dimmed and her crown went out. She sobbed harder clutching Zu's head to her heart.'

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry….'

Sky picked up his lantern and grabbed a little bottle out of his pocket that was a trinket the Grave digger gave him.

Wu lit it and Sky smashed it against Zu's body. And it burst into flame.

They watched it burn, Wu stopped crying and they stared as Zu's body slowly became ash.

After it was had gone out Sky scooped up the ashes to where Zu's heart had once been. 'We'll bury this outside the city. I don't want him to lay rest so close to where his oppressors operated.'

Wu nodded and pulled out a small golden piece of cloth and wrapped it around Zu's heart ashes. 'Yes, I'm sure he'll like that.'

Wu kissed the bottle and handed back to Sky, where he kissed the other side and placed it into a little wooden box, he would seal it after Dawn Star, he and Wu, wrote their final goodbyes and put them beside his ashes in the box. It was not tradition, but his family own tradition. And for some reason Sky believed Zu would be at peace with such action.

He placed the box in his bag after he tied the box shut with Wu's hair ribbon. Zu was safe.

They walked out, Sky behind Wu, where the Lotus Assassin's waited.

Then Wu did something that terrified even him.

He body curled inward into a hunting poise. And her blade sparkled menacingly. And even from behind her, Sky could tell that there was fire burning behind her eyes.

'I'LL KILL YOU ALL!'

Some ran, some fought the out of control Wu. It didn't matter her blade fell again and again, and Lotus Acolytes, Assassins, and Golems fell to her blade.

By the time they were out of the collapsing building Wu's hair was matted with blood, her robes stained red, and every inch of her skin was coloured crimson.

'Let's go put Zu to rest Sky.'

They did not go to camp, Sky merely got Dawn Star to follow him outside of the city boundries, where he found the perfect place where wild flowers grew under the oldest twisted tree he could find, and explained what happened.

Dawn Star cried, as any woman would, but unlike Wu at the time, she understood. Zu sacrificed himself, so Wu could have the chance to get out alive.

Wu returned lugging something heavy and a spade wrapped around her back. She was still bloody with Lotus Blood. Her last gift to Zu.

They dug a hole first, big enough for the staff Sky bought Zu and the Zu's heart ashes. Then they wrote on little metal rectangles there final goodbyes, placed them in the box and Wu sealed it with a gold coin with Dire Flame.

Once Zu was buried Wu pulled out what was so heavy. A gold tombstone.

'I just had to, he deserves it.'

They place the tombstone in in the ground at the base of Zu's ashes, it took them till sun set to decide, but in the end Wu using Dire Flame wrote in her own hand writing a simple message.

"_Here lays Sagacious Zu._

_A free man."_

They waited until night time to head back, and finally before they went to camp to get ready for the Emperor the next morning Wu let Dawn Star go ahead to tell the others what happened. Wu whispered, 'Come with me. We both need to wash.'


	12. Chapter 11 The Second Goodbye

Chapter 11

The Second Goodbye

They came up to a lake with a beautiful water fall in the forest outside the city. Sky was in the trees, taken off his outer robes, leaving only his inner robes that he wore to bed.

He walked out to see the same material as his shorts, only a little different on Wu.

A thick white strip of white cloth covered her chest, and white underwear. His breathing got ragged, and got nervous. What was going to happen?

Wu moved into the world towards the waterfall, she stopped, and just stood there. The water fall made little designs like flowers of the Lotus Blood.

Sky smiled sadly. Looking up at the sky, he felt how grateful he was for Zu. He pushed him harder for Wu, and now he saw how precious and delicate life could be. And how hers could unravel like his did. Unravel and Unhinged.

He walked out all his nerves gone, thinking that Zu would have probably wanted her to be safe, and happy.

He gave Zu and Wu a silent promise, he swore he'd make the world right. As a thank you for him, a gift for her.

The water was cold but it didn't touch him, his heart was burning to warm for his mind to register coolness.

He walked up to and his heart dropped into his stomach.

Her iris's blue, she was medicating her chi.

He felt something small and expressive touch his hand, he looked down as her fingers locked around his.

The world spun, he was suddenly in a burning village. People dead, others calling Wu's name from burning ashes. Without his say so he looked at Dawn Star, her face streaked with tears as she tried to help as many people as she could, all of them dying in her hands.

A women with many knots in her hair came down yelling to him and Dawn Star. 'I'll save as many as I can!' She reached for Sky's shoulder. 'Wu, get to the school! Save the students!'

This was Two Rivers, Sky thought with horror. He didn't want to see this, but Wu wanted him to understand, so he endured.

Assassins, Wu taking them all out easily as a beautiful but small school fell and burned to the ground in black hearted ashes.

A man, Dawn Star called him Jing Woo died, Sky felt bad instantly remembering the time he was offended by this boys crush on Wu. He was dead, died in Dawn Star. Not even Wu's. Sky prayed that he hadn't insulted Jing Woo's memory.

'No more.' He whispered, and her hand dropped he looked over to her, her perfect face twisted in pain.

'I see that every time I close my eyes. Now I had Zu to add to the list of deaths I've caused.' Wu closed her eyes and drifted into the clear pool. She smiled at him and on finger inclined him forward. 'Get the blood out of my hair will you Sky?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not that stupidly male Wu.'

She pulled her hair tie out and her long hair clung to her back and them drifted out like little streams to flowers connected by on vital root. Laughing she teased. 'Aren't you?'

Sky thought about that for a second and laughed. 'I'm that stupidly male.'

She giggled as he waded his way to her laughing and tickling her, like what seemed so long ago in Tein's Landing. When he thought she had enough he kissed her on the cheek and began brushing clumps on blood out of her hair with his fingers, his lips on fire.

'Zu's sacrifice reminded me how dangerous our task really is,' Sky whispered as the night rolled in, her hair becoming soft and shining.

Wu shuddered at a thought, she did not speak on it so Sky figured that it need to be prompted. ' What's on your mind?'

Wu shook her head. ' It's stupid.' Sky rolled his eyes.

'To the stupid male, yeah it'll be stupidly women.'

Wu laughed and then sobered up. ' You realize you may not have a future if you say with me.'

This was the last thing he had expected. He froze and after a moment of not getting an answer Wu's wet glistening hair pulled glided across his fingers and she turned her head to him.

All he could think to do was lighten up the mood. ' Bah!' He hugged her close. 'We're to resourceful to just roll over and die! We're both the kind of people t fight till they die!'

Wu looked at Sky like that was _exactly_ what she was afraid of.

He was worried about what was going to happen with the Emperor, but he refused to let her worry too.

He dragged her to the edge of the pool and he sat against the muddy side. 'Do you have any idea what your going to do after all this? I have some idea but I want to hear what you plan to do.'

Wu smirked, a if it was obvious. ' I have some idea.'

'What about your Master?' Sky asked curiously. ' What about him?'

Wu exactly rolled her eyes at him this time but the smiled and placed herself against his chest her back to him she leaned her head back on his shoulder. ' I think I want him to replace his brother as the Emperor.'

Sky moved his head so he could kiss her forehead. ' I could see no one better for the job.' Considering how perfect she turned out. 'What about you?'

She laughed and rolled off to right her body and look at him. 'Maybe I'll settle down with some Dashing Rouge.'

Sky's heart soared and he laughed gratefully. 'That Rouge would have to be very strong and very good with knots to keep you settled down.'

She laughed and nodded, and Sky decided to tell her his real thoughts. ' Wu, I don't think we'll all survive. Not against these odds,' But she'd survive. She would just have to survive. Or he wouldn't either. 'But the ones who do will go back to some sort of normal life.' What that is for her well… was still for her to know. ' But that leaves the question of us doesn't it?' His heart went into his throat. ' That's the tricky one. But I don't know if we should go forward with this until you've dealt with the Emperor. I don't want to distract you.'

Then Wu did something exciting and terrifying.

She pressed herself against him, her forehead pressing against his she closed her eyes as if contemplating something. 'What if I want a little distracting?'

He totally forgot how to speak only that her lips begged for his, they leaned together and right when he felt her warm intoxicating breath almost to his lips…

'CANNONBALL!' Whirlwind bellowed his naked body slamming into the pool. Hou was right behind him and jumped into naked too. Apparently not realizing Wu was here.

Hou stood up first and he saw Wu's shocked face first and cringed in embarrassment deeper into the water. Whirlwind did no such thing.

'Exactly what I needed after all this wine that taste like goat piss.' He stood up still not noticing Wu's presence he stood up showing everything, for all to see.

Sky cringed in a bit of shame and so did Hou. But Wu didn't either it was because she was shocked or she didn't have the parts the other three did and she didn't have to feel the shame.

'Whirlwind. Wu…' Hou was a crimson so he pointed to Wu, Whirlwind smirked and moved spun giving Sky and Wu another angle they seriously didn't need.

'Bah! It's good for the girls to see a real man! And Sky to see what he's lacking!'

Sky turned as red as Hou and Wu gagged. Pulling her out of the pool he dragged the flabbergasted Wu along with him. Whirlwind shouted right before they got to the trees. 'Be careful Wu! Don't get as aggressive like you do in fighting! He doesn't have much to work with to begin with!'

Wu suddenly smirked. Sky grabbed he shoulder. ' Don't hurt him, it's just our pride.'

Wu's smirk turned into a whole smile. ' That's why I'm going to hurt his, by restoring yours.' She spun and said coolly to Whirlwind. ' Lacking? Comparing you and Sky!' She laughed manically 'You're the one who's lacking.'

Hou's jaw dropped as Sky's face bloomed scarlet, and Whirlwind's face turned ghost white with a scowl.

Wu dragged him away and whipped on the rest of her armour in a flash. As they walked back to the camp in silence Wu shuddered. ' I hope I'll never have to see another man's naked body again! Blek!'

Sky sighed, and cursed Whirlwind in his mind.

!

Wu tugged at Wild Flowers safety belt before she got into hers as they lifted off. Wild Flower giggled as Wu kissed her forehead and then shouted to Kang.

'What's the weather report Kang? Or should I say Lao!'

Kang laughed and shouted. 'Fine weather! The Heavens must be happy we're here! They will smile upon you as you kick the Emperor down a flight of well aimed kicks!'

Silk Fox hissed covering her black eye, which indecently was caused by Wu when she made on too many little comments about Zu. Sky smirked privately at this, looks like Wu wasn't going to be Empress after all.

Sky wondered what would happen when they arrived to the Palace.

'Dawn Star what's wrong?'

Sky looked over to find Wu leaning towards Dawn Star with a concerned look.

Dawn Star snapped out and said ' Nothing, there's just a lot to listen to when you get close in the Palace.'

When they got off all seemed quiet and peaceful, Wu looked at him and smiled. Maybe, just maybe their worrying yesterday was just that. Worrying. They would all live.

He could be with Wu.

A smiled etched across his face back, though more victorious then hopeful. But not everyone was just has happy.

'No! No. NO!' Wild Flower screamed and she screamed and withered on the ground. Sky's and Wu's faces pale at the same time to the same degree of white.

'Wild Flower are you okay?' They both rushed to her, hands trying to find someway to comfort the screaming girl.

'What's the little demon host doing now!' Silk Fox yelled. Wu stood up slowly, and the turned even more slowly. Balled her hand in a fist and then pulled it back fast stepping toward Fox fast. She cringed and screamed 'Okay Okay! I get it!'

Wu spun on the balls of her feet and her knees looked almost like they gave out she was down so fast. 'Wild Flower.' She said calmly stroking the little girls face motherly. 'What can I do to help?'

Her eyes went blue and her screams were cut short by the agonized voice of Chai Ka. ' Ya Zhen! He's to strong!'

For the first time ever he saw Wild Flowers eyes flash red.

'Ha! It's time to choose mortal! Choose the weak Chai Ka or strong Ya Zhen!'

Wu's face screwed up in anger. 'I will aid you Chai Ka.'

There was a light irrupting from Wild Flower's mouth. In that second Sky gripped Wu's arm, terrified of what was to happen next.

The light flashed out suddenly, fast and thick. And suddenly Sky wasn't in the Palace anymore.

He was in-between dimensions. Somehow.

Chai Ka and a giant toad were wrestling. Wu looked over to him. 'What's your choice?'

He knew she meant fight with her and Chai Ka. OR fight against her with the toad.

He smirked ' I never liked toads.'

Wu smiled and her blade rung in the nonexistent space, she danced forward, blade slicing off the toads arm.

Something shimmered around Chai Ka, or maybe it was just him. But this had to be how Wu saw her enemies.

Because suddenly all he could see was the Toad. Sky smiled, wanting to test this new ability.

He dashed over to the toad, but he was more graceful and deadly.

Wu popped into existence, and she smiled at him and they took down the toad with Chai Ka quickly, as the Toad screamed it's last Chai Ka got up, injured and bleeding green, but the victor.

'Thank you for what you have done. Both of you. Ya Zhen is not gone, but he is wounded. He will never be able to form in your world again, thank you.'

The light came again and Sky and Wu hit the ground hard.

Dawn Star rushed over to them. 'Are you okay?'

Wu and Sky both nodded. ' Demons fought in Wild Flowers body.' Sky explained to Dawn Star.

'We had to help,' Wu finished. 'What did we miss?'

The Princess looked pissed, Sky assumed that Wu wondered why.

The Princess glared at her. 'One of my servants here tried to prohibit me from entering my own home! Apparently my father doesn't want you here.'

Wu jumped up brushed herself off, and then helped Sky up. 'That may because he thinks we're guilty, or he is.'

Sky shrugged at Wu. 'Either way, it's time to explain everything taking place in the Empire right now.'

Wu and Sky walked towards the heavy looking door that blocked them from their enemies, while Whirlwind called. 'If you see any half naked serving girls, send them our way!'

Wu and Sky's lips flickered up as they drew their weapons and froze in the stance as Silk Fox opened there door waiting for the attack…

Nothing. The First room was empty.

There was a scattered laughed behind them as the other followers watched them. Shaking her head Wu walked forward with her weapon still in her hand by her side she opened the second door.

A maid chuckled to one of the hundred men placed in their way to the exit.

The women and the soldier ran before the fight began.

Wu danced towards her foe, but Sky's vision took a moment to work.

Suddenly only his enemies existed.

He suddenly found flow to the battle, almost a dance. Like Wu's, but he was the counterpart, they were in a duet, twirling in the loops of each others arms.

It was like a waltz, but as their blades fell again and again. The Soldiers, fighting nowhere near as beautiful and skilled dropped at his and her feet.

Soon they were alone, alone with the dead.

Except for the one Sky saw.

The last man, one that had cowered in the corner ran out as Wu moved towards the elevator. Sky walked over, blades out to kill.

The man dropped to his knees in front of Sky, tears clear and fast his hands pressing together, as if to pray. His words stuttered and he moaned every times he glanced at Sky's blades.

'Please! My wife! My children! They need me! I only joined because it paid well! I don't want to die! My daughters only a baby…'

Sky hesitated. Was he so different stealing to feed Pinmei? He knew the answer to that.

No.

'Go, leave, get a innocent job, because you may not get so lucky next time.'

The man looked in shock at Sky as Sky pulled him up. The man whispered. 'What is your name?'

Sky smirked. ' They call me Sky.'

The man nodded and gripped Sky's shoulder. ' I have no silver Sky, but I promise you, my next son will have you name.'

The man ran away, but Sky shouted out to the man, when the man looked at him and asked what was wrong Sky simply replied. ' Wu is a beautiful name for a daughter.'

The man blinked and then smiled and nodded, walking off into the sun light, there was something spiritual about Sky at that moment. He couldn't put his finger on it…

'Sky?' Wu shrieked.

Sky caught himself in the mirror before he saw her, A blue light shined from him, he laughed making it a joke. 'Guess Spirit Monk is contagious!'

The Lotus Blossom smirked, but said no reply…

'This is it. The throne room. I doubt my father will take your presence lightly. ' Silk Fox muttered under two voices arguing in the next room. This was Sky's last chance, he had to say _something._

'I told you I wouldn't be a distraction,' That's a good way to start! Totally admit to breaking a vow! Sky thought sarcastically. ' I just wanted to say that… before you go… I' He couldn't say it. Not now, not if she didn't love him back.

'I want you to be careful.'

Wu's shoulders slumped a little. And Dawn Star behind him sighed. But Wu's lips curled up. ' That's quite a set up to something Whirlwind would have said. Are you sure nothing's on your mind?'

Sky had an internal battle. His reasoning one. ' Look you go! You win! We'll talk about this after. Don't mind me. I'm just a tongue tied fool today.'

Wu nodded. ' Be ready after this is over Sky.' And without another word she stepped out into the throne room.

He followed, to his most likely possible death.

The Emperor laughed at all reason, and Sky could see in Silk Fox's eyes that she saw her father exactly how he truly was.

She voiced it. But her father laughed again.

Something built in Sky's throat, something was wrong. The Emperor confirmed that.

'Kill the rest. Their unimportant.'

A Lotus Assassin came at Sky by the side which he sliced through easily from what he learned from Wu.

'I won't let you corrupt the Empire!'

'ENOUGH!'

There was a blast of power and Sky was knocked back, feeling his skull crack against the stone floor. Everything fuzzed out and went black.

Sky came around minutes later, He saw her standing at the base of three platforms showing her Master the Jade Heart and completed Dragon Amulet. Sky's heart lifted, as she placed the Jade Heart in her masters hand. He could not hear their worlds

They had one, she was his.

That's when her masters face changed into a wicked smile throwing the Heart in the air.

'Even the flaws!'

Connecting sharp blows into Wu's neck chest and throat.

No…

Wu stumbled backwards and for a slit she caught Sky's eyes.

Her black eyes wet cold with shock, but wet with tears.

Wu fell backwards landing with a cold thud, eyes staring out into the distance. Seeing nothing.

'NO!' Screamed Sky scooping her up as the others did battle, Dawn Star covered him as they ran towards the Magnificent Dragonfly. When they shut the door, silence drew long as all followers stared at Wu's dead cold face As Dawn Star cried into her top.

Kang flew until the tears that fell became to thick to see under his goggles. They had an emergency landing in the forest outside Tein's Landing were Kang sobbed along with the rest of them.

That night Wu's body had been put in a separate tent fro the rest of them. It would be burned tomorrow.

Sky looked out into the lake, tears adding in to the volume of it.

He was so stupid, thinking out of his own selfishness and his own embarrassment.

A different hand then the one he was used to touched his shoulder.

Dawn Star tear streaked whispered in a broken voice, in a way that a friend. And they had somehow become friends said to someone who lost a spouse. ' I asked Wu once, how she felt about you.'

Sky could only nod, tears streaming down faster.

Dawn Star's face seemed full together. Like she wanted to say this without pain in her voice. 'She told me the truth. She always had.'

Sky took a deep breath, 'And what… Dawn Star, please… What did she say.'

He looked at Dawn Stars face again, it was twisted up in pain.

'She told me that she was in love with you Sky.'

So it was true… And he never told her that the feeling were mutual.

'Sky are you okay?' Dawn Star could see it was coming, the breaking point. The shattering, strong as when his wife died, only he had Pinmei to remember her. Now Wu was dead, and he never got to tell her he loved her.

Suddenly he smashed to pieces completely shattered he dropped to his knees and screamed a sob to the moon, the Gods. For taking his Wu. His Lotus Blossom.

Dawn Star wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if trying to keep her last friend from loosing all of the pieces he that were shattering as she sobbed just as loudly as him.

Suddenly they weren't the only one. Even Whirlwind sobbed a drunken sob around the camp fire. The Princess sobbing into Wildflowers ruffled hair. And Sky corrected himself, for he wasn't the only one who loved Wu. In a different way of course, but they all did.

They lost Their Lotus Blossom.


	13. Chapter 12 Ready, Set Don't Go

Chapter 12

Ready, Get Set… Don't go

Sky's head rested against a rock in the forest. He had been wandering around The Great Forest for days now, trying to find relief.

He looked at the sunshine glimmer through the trees, throwing different colours and shapes across different objects.

Beautiful. If Sky's shattered being didn't have a pit in the middle of his chest, where his heart should have been.

'Sky… I love you…' Wu's voice whispered again. He smiled like he always did at his delusions.

'I love you too Wu.' Sky thought in his head, knowing his rough voice would break the velvet folds of music in his head.

Dawn Star was in the river washing, thinking no one was there she was naked. A Devine sight to other men normally.

But Dawn Star had no hold on him. He just saw Wu's face.

Well, he didn't want to bother her. So he moved himself along.

Dawn Star and he had become close in these two weeks after Wu's death. She had let him shatter to pieces the night, the funeral she sobbed along with him, and she had personally ripped him out of two courtesan's bed and having Whirlwind drag him out after that.

Even those night's with the Courtesans didn't work, (Other then Dawn Star screaming in his ear) because every time he did it he always saw Wu looking devastated at him.

Sky rubbed his face in his hands. Why wasn't this getting any better?

Dawn Star was having nightmares too. About Wu in the Spirit world fitting her way back to him. Though he smiled at the idea, Dawn star was shaken by them.

He pulled out a bottle on wine. Feeling the burn in his mouth but then spitting it out again. Wu had hated wine after getting so angry after Hou's. He had grown to like the taste, but hate being drunk.

Oh Wu.

He touched the new scar the ran down from his temple to almost his jaw line. He had earned it picking a fight with the last Lotus Assassin's in Tien's Landing.

That night Sky stumbled into Tien's Landing where a beautiful Courtesan came up to him.

'Hey Tall Dark and Handsome. Need some stress relief?'

She had short hair and wore a very thin kimono, leaving nothing to imagination.

She pushed him against the wall ripping off his shirts. She started kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach…

There was a bang, a scream and Whirlwind's drunken howl.

Sky received a sharp pain to his head and he was out before he hit the floor.

How foolish to try this again, secretly he knew it wouldn't work. But he got to see Wu in some type of form anyway.

His dreams where just black at first. Then he was back in that forest in the morning sunshine.

Except this time Wu stood in the middle of the meadow.

And Sky saw the beautiful scene for the first time.

Wu smiled and looked at him her hand tracing the new scar.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked at him sadly. Sky pressed his finger to her lips. 'Shh… it's okay.'

She beamed and touched his face again. He saw things this time.

Enemies that she was fighting, Enemies he's have to fight to get to her for what? Her fighting with the secret flaw…

She had left her heart open to glow and shine, but people who openly love are taken advantage of by the people who openly hate.

She corrected it, only letting people see that she trusts.

But all the knowledge in her mind flowed to his, and suddenly he wasn't the counter piece to her dance at all. He was her partner.

She beamed, and an older handsome looking man with dots n his forehead walked in and rolled his eyes at the silent Wu.

'I thought you of all people would focus on speak other then appearance.'

Wu rolled her eyes and the howled with silent laughter nodding.

Sky pulled her close, he couldn't really feel her since it was a dream but Sky felt better anyway, he leaned his head on her hair and looked at who was obviously an Abbot. 'Who are you?'

The Abbot smiled and Wu looked up at his with an expectant look. The Abbot scowled playfully at her 'I am the Abbot, Abbot Song, But also… Wu's father.'

Sky looked down at Wu who looked back at him with a look that said "Messed up right?"

Sky laughed and shook his head, he hadn't smiled so much in weeks.

'We will tell Dawn Star your next destination. We may see you again Sky.' The Abbot said faintly, as if _he_ didn't plan on it. Wu smiled and nodded vigorously.

Sky placed his hands on Wu's face. 'Please don't leave.'

Wu rolled her eyes and shook her head the mouthed. "I have to for now, I'll be back."

Sky didn't argue just looked at her with an agonized face. 'Soon Lotus Blossom. Wu, I need you to come back soon.' His lips pulled up in a pained smile. 'And work on the mute thing, the mouthing isn't working for me.'

Wu laughed and nodded then frowned, pressing her forehead to his. She mouthed. "Tell Dawn Star I love her and miss her okay?"

Sky nodded, saying nothing this time.

"Thanks."

'How's Zu?'

Wu shrugged and started fading, "I don't know, not at Dirge."

Sky frowned, Poor Zu.

Wu became a shadow but she rushed forward for one thing, she quickly pecked Sky on the lips, and he was suddenly hurtled into consciousness.

'Oh you awake idiot? Another one really?' Dawn Star snapped as he opened his eyes to her helping Hou wit dinner.

'I don't know what you were think-'

'Your going to have a vision of where our next destination is.'

He would have let her go on, but she needed to know.

Dawn Star paled, and he knew she already did. 'How?'

'Wu came to me in my dreams, She told me everything I needed to know.' Including her now flawless fighting ways…

Then he noticed that everything was packed and the Dragonfly was humming behind them. Sky smiled he must have been out for a while. 'Where are we headed Dawn Star?'

Dawn Star smiled back. 'Dirge'


	14. Chapter 13 Broken

Chapter 13

Broken

(Broken By Seether Ft. Amy Lee)

Wild Flower shivered on Sky's lap again. They had been in the air for 14 hours and Dawn Star was on enemy watch, and Wild Flower perfured Sky over Silk Fox any day.

Sky took off his last blanket and wrapped it around the little girl, he was a grown man, and the freezing tempertues weren't permenent. Kang said that dirge was in a pocket of warm weather. Probably why they set a temple there Sky thought bitterly.

Sky descended into the lower floor of the Dragonfly. You had to hunch halfway down to get across it. It was just mainly a place where Kang could fix the wires the draped down around him.

When he got to the "eyes" of the dragon fl there was a little hangover where you could sit on with your feet dangling a foot from the bottle glass of the eyes. Sky sat down and kept silent, knowing Kang was just above.

Mainly he just watched the stars and the clouds fly by. Feeling a little like he was running forward for the first time since Pinmei died, instead of running back and blindly.

For the first time since he met Wu he saw his self for the very first time in the glass that reflected himself back.

He didn't look like before this started. Not just Wu, but after his wife died. He always wanted to picture himself younger, like when he met his wife.

He envisioned himself in the reflection across from him look that way. All smiled and a dashing smile to land a women in his bed.

His parents materialized around his reflection his mother on his left his father on his right.

'You seemed troubled son.' Sky's father patter the reflections back speaking in his deep dashing voice.

Sky's mother smiled sadly, 'Of course he is. He's been through a lot.' her beautiful face mixed with sadness.

'Does it ever stop?' Sky asked, they knew what he spoke of.

'The pain will stop son, but it had been necessary for you to get this far, to get to Wu.' His father nodded curtly.

'I just feel so lost right now, I'm not Sky of the Green plains anymore am I?'

Sky's mother smiled. 'No, Your you. You've gotten over your standings as a leader to fight for what you love.'

Sky's head lowered and he pulled out the cloth from Wu's old sash, letting his hair down. He wrapped it around his fingers.

'Sky.'

His head snapped up, and he saw his real self in the reflection again, his wife and Pinmei in her arms beside his haunted slightly sunken appearance.

'Tiger lily!' Sky cried out for his wife wondering what they were all doing here. Or… maybe he called them here.

Tiger Lily smiled. ' Your sad Yet when Wu was around you started to smile again. Why aren't you smiling now?' '

Sky's eyes rimmed with tears, ' Tiger Lily… I… I'm sorry, I broke my promise that I wouldn't love anyone else but you.' A small crack before he started tearing completely, Wu's and Tiger Lily's wounds on his heart ripping open again.

Tiger smiled. ' If it was me and you were death would you want me to live alone?'

Sky shook his head, he'd want her happy.

Tiger sighed, ' Sky we love you. But.. Sometimes you have to let go… you're already gone. Your not who you used to be.'

Sky nodded, and beside her formed the Sky Tiger Lily fell in love with. The full happy one.

How was it Wu fell in love with the broken sad one?

'Because she understands what it's like trying to be happy through the pain of loss. Something you would have never understood if you hadn't lost us.'

Sky's mouth opened without words coming out, He choked then gasped. 'I never wanted you to leave Tiger…' His eyes gazed longingly at his daughter. 'Or you Pinmei.'

Pinmei giggled. 'Daddy, we didn't leave. You're just in a new station! And Wu is supposed to be with you now! But we're still here! Every time you think of us.'

Sky buried his face in his hands. That's exactly what Pinmei would say.

'Sky.' Tiger Lily said distantly.

Sky's head shot up again to see Pinmei and Tiger Lily's reflections fading. 'I love you.'

'Where are you going?'

Tiger Lily smiled. 'We're going "on" Wu showed us the way, now that you've finally let us go. We can finally rest for a while.'

Sky sniffled and nodded, finally letting Tiger rest with peace that he'd be okay. 'I love you.' They would not say good bye. She'd always be with him in spirit.

Tiger and Pinmei faded out of view

Sky leaned his head on the back against a wall closing his eyes. 'Thank you for letting them rest.' Sky whispered to Wu somewhere off in the Spirit Lands.

'I love you…' Not a visitor, just Wu's voice echoing in his head…

'Sky?' Wild Flowers voice whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled, nor really caring that their red. Wild Flower and Chai Ka probably already knew. 'Yes Flower?'

Wild Flower smiled and sat down. 'Can I ask you something?'

Sky inclined his head for her to countinue.

'Why did Wu say she was in love with you?' Wild Flower's nose twitched curiously.

Sky shrugged at her. 'I don't know, that something you should have asked her before she died isn't it?' Mybe it came out a little sharper then he meant it, he just really wantesd to be alone right now.

Wild Flower looked out towards the stars, quiet for a good five minutes before she randomly said.

'Wu will make it back you know.'

Sky frowned at Wild Flower. 'People can't come back from the dead Wild Flower.'

Wild Flower jumped up her little face furious. 'Why does you and Dawn Star and Silk Fox keep saying that? I came back from the dead with the help of The Guardian, and I I can do it so can Wu, Wu can do _anything_!'

Sky said nothing, letting the girl hope falsly, they truly didn't even know why they were going to Dirge, they just knew they had to be there.

Wilf Flower spun on her heel stalking towards the way back when she stopped suddenly Chai Ka whispering. 'Sky?'

Sky nodded again.

' A childs hope is usually in the correct place.' Then she continued to walk off.

A little ray of hope curled in Sky's stomach.

The sun broke over the moutains then, and the little temple of Dirge broke out between the mountains, they started to descend. Dawn Star yelling at everyone to get up and get in their seats, Sky got to his feet looking at the beautiful temple from a far and then hunching over towards the main room again.

Dawn Star was the first one off, she looked around and bluntly said. 'Wu's here.' she beamed at Sky.

Sky's stomach curled again picturing her in his arms…

'Then she's a ghost.' Silk Fox snapped crushing that hope. 'and if you or Sky don't have the guts to put her in her plce if she's gone mad then I will.'

Dawn Star and Sky stared identical masks of black hate at Silk Fox, who flipped her head to the other side watching Hou, and Whirlwind unload the tents.

They spent their time setting up camp and debating the purpose of being here. By the time they were finished setting up dusk was slipping in.

'Hey…' Hou whispered looking of into the distance. 'It may just be me… but is that a twinkling orb over there?'

They all looked, and indeed a twinkling orb, almost like a star drifted towards them… then another… then another…. Then another.

Soon hundreds of orbs twinkled around them. ' blink…' it sounded…

It sounded almost like a instruments playing a song… a familiar song…

Dawn Star gasped. ' Broken…'

Sky listened and relieved she was corrected. He hurtled into a memory not so long ago.

Wu opened her mouth, but this time a melody rung out off her lips. Her voice was like a shimmering bell, singing high from the song he used to sing to Pin Mei.

Sky voice flowed into her melody like he had never dreamed. Bass and melody wrapping itself into the sky.

When the song concluded silence over whelmed the group.

Wu and he had sung this the night he came to love her. Her blush, her laugh….

'Wu…' She was here, he knew… just so close…

He played the memory in his head, remembering the song in his head…

_I wanted you to know_

_ That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

This was he lyrics he had hummed before Wu started singing… The orbs started playing louder, and he sung out the words in his deep dashing voice.

_cause I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here...anymore_

The orbs played louder then he could ever sing, and Sky was hurtled into the memory of Wu sitting on a log and her musical voice ringing out.

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, _

_you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learnA_

_nd no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

This time everyone joined in singing the chores all remembering this first happy memory.

_cause I'm broken _

_when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken_

_ when __I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_when you're gone away_

There was a silence and the orbs slowly glistened, their music got softer, but a voice stunned so she sung alone.

_cause I'm broken _

_when I'm open_

_ And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken_

_ when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_ when you're gone away_

_cause I'm broken_

_ when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone ...away_

Everyone turned and saw Wu the Lotus Blossom beaming at them. Dawn Star tip toed over as the orbs… souls… disappeared. They whispered together.

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here...anymore…_

'Wu!' Dawn Star sobbed throwing her arms around her best friend. 'We thought you were dead! Then I saw the strangest things!'

Silk Fox cut in. 'I expected a ghost, Not Flesh and Blood!'

Wu was silent for a women, then her black eyes found Sky's and melted his heart. ' I came back for Sky.'

Everyone gasped and stared at him.

Her being her made him stutter and shocked that she actually came back from the dead for him… ' You.. You what?'

The next two hours they filled Wu in about Emperor Li's new role. Wu listened quietly, as if she had assumed most of it. When they were finally done Wu almost excused herself to bed when Dawn Star blurted out. 'There's something else isn't there? Something I saw… And I didn't want to tell the others.'

Wu nodded. 'It's about you and Master Li.'

Dawn Star stared at Wu uncomfortable. ' Am I really Master Li's daughter?'

Silk Fox burst out into laughter.

'No wonder you kept it from us, that's laughable.'

Hatred burned in Sky with the princess as Wu frowned. No one was going to make Wu unhappy right after she just came back for _him._ 'Not as Laughable as some of the things I've seen in your presence! She is of the right age!'

Fox rolled her eyes. ' Lots of children are born everyday. I was born at that time, and if you don't count her latest rebirth so was Wu! Besides the burning could have been seen anywhere.'

Wu's face reddened. 'Just the castle.'

Silk Fox stumbled on her words. And with a huff stalked off. Dawn Star was already gone, in her tent, probably thinking things through. Sky, finally able to get Wu to himself muttered. 'Wu, I know your exhausted but when you have a moment come talk to me.'

Wu grabbed his hand. 'Let's go now.'


	15. Chapter 14 Forgotten Tomorrow

Chapter 14

Forgotten Tomorrow

It was a beautiful site, the mountains in the distance, the temple glowing a dull blue glow…. And the purple armoured women reborn, by Sky's side.

Wu's hair didn't have to low ponytail he was so used to, her long hair flow freely in the wind, her face glowing brightly.

Wu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The only and glorious in all of Dirge, her breathing again.

'It's quiet tonight.' peaceful even. 'It won't last. Since your Master has already unleashed his hounds.' Sky smirked.

'It's a good thing we got here first though, I don't like the idea of you walking out into there arms. I would need a dashingly clever plan to get you out of that.' Because he could never stand her walking away from him again… ever.

Wu turned to look out into the mountains. 'You seemed… less… surprised when I stepped into view.' She frowned as if suppressing a doubtful thought.

'I thought about our conversation earlier. Remember?' He jibbed her with his elbow she giggled her musical laugh. ' I asked you what you wanted for yourself when this was all done.'

She laughed, ' I do remember, I also remember you didn't believe me.'

'Sky nodded. ' You were joking then, since then you've been more serious.'

'When Dawn Star began having visions, I just knew you were fighting you're your way back. What else could see be seeing?'

Wu batted her beautiful eyelashes. Sky kept his lips moving so he couldn't place them somewhere else. 'So we followed, with a new Emperor's army on the way. I don't know how we'll survive, but we'll find a way.'

Wu smirked looking up at his through her eyelashes. ' There is a way, like always we have to find it.'

He placed his hands caressingly on each cheek feeling the smooth texture, the faint glow almost visible through the depths of his fingers. ' What ever happens.' He whispered, ' I'll be with you till the end.' He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. ' The _only _thing.' he whispered ' Is that you made it back to me. I knew death wouldn't stop you my spirit monk…'

He opened his eyes and Wu's dark glorious eyes stared back into his. ' I did,' she whispered back, as soft as wind, ' It wasn't easy, but I had to see the Sky, my own personal sun again.' Aw. To her, he wasn't broken. To her, he was the counter to negativity in her mind, as she was to him.

He had no doubt that she loved him too.

'If you can tell me all about it… in a bit,' he placed her at arms length, his arms at her shoulder a blob building in his throat. ' I never did say what I wanted to in the Palace you know.'

Wu rolled her eyes at him, as if she was saying "No Shit".

'Of course you did.' Sky breathed the sun slowly descended towards the mountains, the red sky making a tiny pool as if about to explode, it began reaching… ' You even gave me a second chance to spit it out.'

'When I saw you were.' Something caught in his throat and his eyes watered. Wu noticed and cradled his face in her palm. A silent. "I'm Here Now" He smiled, grateful. 'I thought I had missed my chance to tell you I had fallen in love with you.'

Wu's face took on the delicate pink he loved so much. 'That you were in my every thought, that I kept you in my sight, just to know that you were there. That you… had become everything.'

Wu's eyes watered this time, and spilled over. They were tears, but unlike when Zu passed on. She was smiling wide at him.

' When you fell it was like a part of me shattered.' He replayed the scenes of the shattering, crying, courtesans, and being really unable to see anything. ' I thought that… well that piece was gone forever.' He suddenly felt victorious at the perfect beauty he would never deserve but somehow obtained.

'But we have another chance. I love you, and I never want to let you go.'

Wu staggered and her heart pounded so loud he could hear it, or was it his own? He could not tell.

She smirked, calm as ever. ' I liked that. Say it again… please?'

Sky laughed, carefree. ' That I love you? Gladly… but there is something I've been waiting a long time to do…come here.'

They stared at each other lovingly, Wu blushing and cocking her head a fraction to the side and looked at him through her eye lashes again.

Suddenly, Sky's lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around hers, their heart beating as one.

His tongue found it's way, like a dagger of love, through her parted lips making her bend her head back, her fingertips sinking into his arm… her hand through his hair…

When they broke away they looked at each other. Wu took Sky's hand, and she lead him away ever so gently towards the temple, away from the other's tents… By then the Sky blooming with Lotus Blossom colours.

'Wu…' Sky whispered as she pulled him. ' Won't your Great Mistress be watching In her own temple?'

Wu smiled. ' If she really is my Great Mistress, she will look away for one night.'

And there, in the temple of the Water Dragon, near the fountain, behind the statue of Wu's own Mistress. The Temples open walls shined Pink Blossoms into the Dying Sky night, until it was hushed black, hiding the second bloom.

Of Pink Lotus Blossoms on The Deepest Sky.

Sky sat up in his tent, somehow unsure how he had gotten here, and if that night was a dream.

His heart shattered in the darkness, great he had finally snapped.

He sniffed the air, it smelled like sweat, winter air and well to be honest the strongest smell was sex.

He sighed and started fumbling with a match, wishing he knew Wu's Dire Flame. When he finally lit his lantern everything was set to a soft orange glow.

Wu, fast asleep was all tangled up in the blanket. He ankle and her waist curled up in loops, every other part of her uncovered, as she shivered slightly.

He looked at the delicate form of his love, from her ankle to her calve to her thigh, her strong core breathing in and out with deep sleep.

He looked at her angel face, shot with words. Her lips that miraculously curved perfectly around his own lips, her lashes, so thick they could be a black forest… her tanned skin colour, shining with the thin layer of sweat.

Her collar bone curved perfectly, not that she would allow anyone but him to see it under her robes. He smiled his eyes gazing at her perfect breasts for a moment, and smirking he laid on his back, smirking at the sealing, having never been aware of his own body so much before.

He reached over and pulled the covers over her, kissing her lips for the hundredth time, the War completely forgotten. That could wait for the morning.

The first time he realized Wu was moaning.

He searched her body for any kind of wound. Sure there was a little blood on the temple floor… but that was natural.

'No… It's not my fault… please don't make me hurt them…' Wu moaned, cringing into herself.

'Please! Lin! Woo! Wen!' Wu cried thrashing in the bed.

'Wu! Wu! It's okay! It's okay! Your okay!'

A shimmering mist came in, in a way to sinister to be accepted. Sky cried out trying to get away from the mist, it swirled around his head, And he heard the laugh of the man Wu killed Wu once. Master Li. Surely him along with her this time… But he'd rather that then be without her again.

Sky fell onto his blanket's and pillow, knocked out by Master Li's mist to summon Wu to her personal hell.

In his dreams, he relived the night he had spent in the temple with Wu, that glorious night. Until the dreams shifted, and he wondered around a burning village, people he had never met crying for help, blood everywhere, and fighting to the west.

Sky staggered around the memory of the burning of Two Rivers, as horrified as Wu ever was.

_Heyy, This is Scarlett... obviously. Um.. I wanted to try something different so the next chapter is a **little **different then the rest of the story... you'll all see what I mean by hopefully the end of the weekend :)_

_Scarley ;)_


	16. Chapter 15 Wu The Lotus Blossom

Chapter 15

Wu the Lotus Blossom

"_We do not see things as they are. We see them as we are."_

_Wu the Lotus Blossom:_

'Gasp!'

Wu sat up straight her hair flying in her face as dawn rose.

She stared at her hands, confused as they shook. Wu was memorized by them.

How broken could she truly see herself as? Would she hurt her friends today? Hurt Sky?

The things that Master Li aid in her dream rang in her ears, and ever syllable pained her like a mortal wound. She knew that her friends had to die for her to start her journey with motivation of the pain.

But was it truly necessary to solidify her fears? Or was the Glorious Strategist loosing his touch because he was truly threatened?

One of Wu's hands traveled to Sky's side of the bed. He should wake up and get ready. They would be here soon.

Instead she gripped something that felt like her clothing.

She looked over; indeed her clothing was folded on his side of the bed. His things were all packed and every little relic of his presence was gone.

For a moment Wu doubted it ever existed.

Had she actually died? Gone to the Underworld and fought back for Sky? And then he told her he loved her and she had given herself to him? Soul, mind, and body…

Wu leaned back onto her pillow. Yes. And she was truly at Dirge, alone after what had, at the time seemed what like the most magical time of her life, and now she was nothing better then a courtesan.

She curled in on herself, tears of sorrow and guilt running across her beautiful face. The sadness of The Closed Fist closed on her heart.

_Sky of the Green Plains:_

'There's nothing that you can offer me.' Sky glared up at the dead like mask on the odd mans face. It was the only thing he could do; he was tied up by his wrists and on his knees.

How sickening that he finally belonged to Wu and he disgraced her by being weak and letting his guard down to get caught. He had been so thrilled by the prospect that he really would have a future with Wu that he allowed himself to be sneaked up on.

The Man spoke; Death's Hand and it sent million's of chills down Sky's spine. 'Sky, even if what I'm offering was your daughter and wife? Surely you might consider them.' He pulled out a red gem that glowed like the morning sun.

Pinmei and Tiger Lily appeared in front of them; completely see through. A see through Sky standing handsomely at their side smiling and kissing Tiger Lily and Pinmei on the cheeks; but also looking at Sky tensely, as if commanding him to pick this life. Did Death's Hand consider Sky seeing himself beside his old family a weakness? Days ago it might have been, but Sky of the Green Plains had died the moment he rescued those slaves in the Pirate Camp. The moment Wu opened her mouth; he had closed his eyes and drifted away with a smile. His eyes had opened, and he had lived again; finally.

Also, wouldn't Death's Hand just kill him to give him back his family? There was no way Sky would take anything the "man" would offer him.

But Death's Hand did not really need to know that.

Sky threw himself onto the ground at Death's Hands feet, weeping tearlessly. 'Please! I'll do anything! Just give me my Lily and Pinmei back!'

He felt the change in Death's Hand mood; it had the aura of victory. 'Excellent.'

_Wu the Lotus Blossom:_

Wu's face was blank as she descended from the temple of her Great Mistress, as if she was passive of the events that were about to conspire. Was she truly? Or was this truly stills the pain of being nothing more then a permanent courtesan to Sky?

Wu blinked pushing her eyebrows together. Speaking of Sky…

'Sky left a few hours ago!' Hou answered her puzzled look nervously; anyone could tell from his facial expression he was terrified for the on coming war. Or perhaps it was Sky's sudden disappearance that had him flustered, which Wu could not tell.

'There he is!' Dawn Star pointed with a grin.

Sky came into view, and despite herself Wu's heart warmed as he looked at you with agonized and loving eyes. She was terribly angry with him.

Then why did her legs still _move _towards him?

'Are you alright?'

Sky smiled her favourite small smile, making her heart beat and un-rhythmic pattern again. 'Sure.' He grinned wider. 'As soon as the bleed stops I'll be as good as new!'

His smile faltered, 'I tried to see how many they had in there army before you awoken Wu.' His eyes were pleading, as if trying to explain.

'Wu, there are more then we originally thought. There are thousand's of Assassins and Golem's too. We didn't bury them all; there were a lot more, including Siege Golems.'

Kang laughed in a devilish form. 'Oh… I've heard about those! They're able to crush walls and throw an ox… well pretty darn far!' He grinned in an excited way.

Everyone stared at him, silence thick as butter in the air. They were all boggled by his apparent enthusiasm by the things designed to brutally murder them.

'We can't allow them to get to Dirge!' Wu exclaimed fearfully. This was her home; in its ruined state she would loose the little piece she had left if they marched into it.

'Your right,' Sky said loudly, he looked at Kang. 'We need to destroy the bridge.'

Kang's eyes lit up like a child with a new toy, he smirked and ran off shouting that what Sky had asked for was set in place. Sky nodded as Kang the Mad ran out of sight.

Dawn Star and Silk Fox looked at each other for a short moment, and then took off at full speed to catch up to the dangerous man.

That Mad old Fool. Wu thought indulgently.

Sky tapped Wu on the shoulder. 'Wu, if I stay by your side I'll be a burden you can't afford. The one's that make it to the temple should be small enough for me to handle, I should protect there.'

Of course he wouldn't want to fight beside her.

Wu nodded coldly. 'I'll keep them off you.'

Alarms sounded, and a roar followed a big blast. Flyer ran overhead; Sky limped off towards the Temple. Wu knew what was happening and she looked at Hou and Whirlwind at her side. 'It's starting.'

_Sky of the Green Plains: _

Sky shifted the last exploding casket, feeling horrible. He couldn't understand Wu's facial expressions; why did you look at him so… coldly?

'Ring the bell when the doors are locked, I want no one to disturb Wu and I' these words still frightened him. But now that he knew Wu's training was flawless, he should not worry.

But he did; of course he did.

'Sky of the Green Plains, come here.' The voice was unfamiliar, but Sky thought he knew who called his name.

He turned to see a beautiful blue women standing before him.

'Are you the Water Dragon?' Sky asked nervously; she was a god, he did not want to disgrace her.

Sky assumed she could sense that, because she smiled and waved him forward. He rushed over to her, and cow towed low.

The water Dragon laughed 'Do not bow Sky of the Green Plains. I have come here to warn you.'

Sky stood up straight, as if to talk to her normally. The idea of talking to a god casually! Absurd!

'Wu has embraced the darkness in her heart. I do not know why, but I suspect it was faulted by you or me, for no one but us have been fully allowed in her soul.'

Ah, Sky understood. Of course, it was because she woke up along after their night of passion.

Sky's guilt went into spiral mode; Wu must have felt like a courtesan with a blade.

The Water Dragon nodded, as if she heard his thoughts; maybe she could. She moved to look at her fountain. 'Wu is my last hope. All of our last hope, but you knew that didn't your Sky of the Green Plains?'

Sky nodded feeling awkward. 'I wouldn't have taken the "necessary beating" to get back if I didn't know she would need Death's Hand here.' He turned his mind off, trying not to remember the painful beating that Sky took from the Lotus Assassins.

The Water Dragon again, looking at her status's dragon face. 'I sent you to her you know.' She looked at his shocked and angry facial expression out of the corner of her eye. 'No I did not kill your daughter and wife. But you were alone and unhappy; and Wu would be a few years later. I saw if I led you two together you'd make each other happy again and you would become the stone in the storm for Wu. So I made GAO look over the Pirates Lair and also forced Kang's crash so Wu would come to get the Dragonfly. You two needed each other, and both tragedies made each of you made for the other.'

Sky stared at the blue women, flabbergasted. He knew this, but to know that their love was approved by the stars.

It was so comforting.

The Dragon turned to him and held out her hand scaled and clawed, he took it feeling the odd texture.

He saw how things would be after all this was finished. Wu would be the main adviser of the Empress and the Imperial Army leader for years. But then she would become with child; and become a true Spirit monk at Dirge. He would be with her; ruling The Guild and living at Dirge with Wu and their children.

'If Wu chooses right, she must choose herself. We can not choose for her.'

So this was still in the air was it?

'What can we do to help her?' Sky asked desperately. He craved for his future, the one where he promised himself he'd make Wu his wife.

The Water Dragon smiled and touched the rope that rung the bell. 'Pull this when I leave, lock Wu in with Death's Hand. This is where her choices begin.'

She walked to the balcony watching Whirlwind slaughter every foe in sight with a grimace. 'Pity the world if Wu fail's Sky of the Green Plains. She's the Last Spirit Monk. But truly, it may be you that decide for her wither she fails or successes.'

The Dragon faded and Sky limped over to the rope, pulling with all his strength to give the signal, he looked at Death's Hands flyer coming closer. 'Forgive me Wu…' He breathed as he heard Wu's graceful footsteps. He limped over to the main door hiding behind it. Wu ran in, looking panicky.

'Sky, are you all right?'

He slammed the door behind her looking it. Then limped over to her and kissed her strongly. 'I'm so sorry I left you this morning, I love you! And you have to trust me on what I'm, doing now.' Tears fell down his face, terrified tears.

Wu gripped the top of Sky's shoulder's 'Sky! What have you done!' Her face was horrified.

'Hold on! You'll like what I have to say! … I hope.' He glanced at the flyer that was almost here. She looked at saw what he saw. She saw a flyer with Death's Hands marking on it flying towards the temple balcony.

She staggered back from him her face paling. 'You betrayed me.' Her shocked face mixed with tears that fell from her widened eyes.

'No Please! Wu listen to me!' Wu drew her blade pointing it at him, the tears still falling.

'Explain. Right Now Sky.' Her face frozen as ice, she threatened to kill him wither no wavering in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16 The Forgiven and the Not Forg

Chapter 16

The Forgiven and the Not Forgotten

The sound of Death's Hand's flyer was nothing compared to the way Sky felt now:

Slamming his hand in the door and shattering it; that pain and terror was walking in the sun with your lover. He'd take that over the razor sharp blade to his throat.

Facing the Lotus Assassins; the terror of knowing you may die with the look on their faces, the pure terror in that was nothing, it was a night of passion with your true soul mate. He'd face them all alone; take that over his soul mates dead face staring at him with the unfamiliar eyes of a killer.

Sky was pressed up, cowering to the wall as Wu leaned her blade to his throat, a dead look on her face.

'Come On Wu! Hear me out!' He said again, but Wu didn't shift her position.

'Why? So you can go back to Death's Hand? Or maybe go back working for The Guild?' She said in the same dead voice. She hadn't taken him agreeing to Deaths Hand's plan so well.

But he didn't know how the hell Wu found out that he worked for the Guild.

'How did you-'

'You would be shocked what trained ears can hear even in a room full of screaming people.'

His stomach dropped through the floor. 'Wu listen I-'

'Very good Sky,' a masked man said sending Sky's hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up, 'You're an excellent servant. You will be rewarded.'

Wu stared at him coldly, but Sky looked at her with a smirk; Death's Hand nudged his toe against the fuse.

'Think again, you slab of rot.'

An explosion in the air as the casket's exploded, rocketing loads of stone ceiling at the Lotus Assassins.

Wu spun as blood shattered on the floor Death Hand on the ground under against boulder of rock; he wasn't crushed like the red of them.

Wu looked over to him, comprehension sparked into her eyes.

It wasn't over; on the contrary, it hadn't even begun.

Deaths Hand threw the rock off of himself and staggered onto his feet, the shattered left half of his mask falling in pieces, like shattered glass on the floor.

Sky's scream was matched with Wu's high pitched shriek.

'What are you?' Wu shrieked.

Because of magic the bones could not have turned to dust, but attached to the last half of the mask was attached to nothing bone a skull. Sky and Wu both cringed as the jaw from the mask moved;

'I am born… again and again… I am the will of the Emperor: I am Deaths Hand.'

He took a deep breath or at least the bones moved to make it seem like he did. 'And I was commanded to kill you, Wu the Lotus Blossom.'

Wu's face went pale but understanding she gripped her blade more tightly. 'I understand, well do what you must, but I can not allow you to kill me.'

The bone jaw locked and the blades in its hand rose. 'We'll see.'

A shivering silence surrounded them as they measured each other. Socket's black as hell, and eyes of black fire.

Ching!

The sound of metal was defining; the ring rang out over the grounds where they where Black Whirlwind was with out a doubt fighting the other Lotus Assassins.

Ching!

A second meeting of the blades, every stoke of the blade was matched by the other. As Sky realized that they were more on equal footing then he first thought.

Ching! Ching! Ching! Ching!

Wu was being backed up now as towards the portal of the dead. She spun Deaths Hand blocked, he stabbed she dodged it was a deadly game play which Sky had attributed to. And it would send Wu to the underworld again.

Suddenly Wu was thrown into the wall and hit the ground beside him; her eyes met Sky's for a moment for silent communication as everything stood at a stand still for one moment.

_**I'll follow you. **_

_No. If I fail __**you**__ have to defeat Li. _

_**How? Only a Spirit Monk has a chance. **_

_The Spirit Monk Powers are earned. Not born. _

_**Wu, I love you. **_

_Now you tell me. _

Wu stood up again, and suddenly the fire behind her eyes turned into an inferno.

She danced towards Deaths Hand this time, and Sky almost expected another cling, but this time, Wu couldn't be stopped.

And Death's hand lost an arm.

In front of Sky the bones in the arm turned to dust, spilling out from the armour.

Wu saw that.

But so did Death's Hand.

Death's Hand screamed as he ran at Wu again this time the one arm left thrashing his blade blindly at her; she dodged easily.

Her blade fell again; and suddenly Deaths Hand's head wasn't attached to his neck.

The skull rolled towards Sky and started to disintegrate into dust that poured out of the mask.

Wu looked at Sky and took a deep breath, taking the first stride to her cowering lover who curled against the wall.

There was a flash of light, and Master Li appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of gold dust.

'Master Li!' Wu cried as she ran to him. Sky felt a moment of fear.

'Master Li! It doesn't have to be this way!'

Master Li's eyes narrowed just a tiny bit at his old student 'what are you planning child!'

'Master Li! I know why you're doing this.' Wu's face was almost pleading. 'I know that you were told that your brother killed your wife and child.'

Master Li's face reddened and he snapped at Wu. 'You are descending into the levels of my heart that only I should see child!'

'Master, Please!' Wu kept pleading as she put her sword away. 'The world isn't as cruel as you believe it is! Sagacious Zu was on of the Elite Force to kill your family. He saved your daughter Master Li. Then named her for the fires of Dirge that she was born under.'

'My family is dead child do not mock me by saying different!'

Wu shook her head slowly. 'No Master. Zu did save your daughter, and named her Dawn Star.'

Master Li laughed. 'You claim Dawn Star to be my daughter? Impossible! I would recognize my own flesh and blood! But… you seem to believe this with all your being… I must look at this, unblended by strategy or domination and consider what this would mean if she was….'

There was a shiver of silence visible as bells chiming in the air.

'It does not matter.' Master Li said simply.

'Why? The world isn't a cruel as you thought it would be!'

Wu's face suddenly blanked, and as she understood 'You care of nothing for her.'

Master Li shook his head.

Wu's face turned red and she lifted her blade. 'She deserves better then you, Li!'

She ripped her blade through him but took no blood, she landed on her knees, and she had swung her blade with such force it flew out of her hand, embedding into the wall.

Li laughed and made an uplifting motion with his hand, and suddenly Wu was in the air, unable to move.

'You dare dismiss me as your master? I saved you, gave you life, yet you try and slaughter me like common foe!'

Wu gritted her teeth together. 'My Master died in Two River's Li.'

'I am your master!'

Wu face reddened as she glared at him furiously. 'You… My… Master… No longer!'

The spell shattered and Fortunes Favourite suddenly started to glow; it flew to Wu want melting into the shape of it. Wu looked at her bade in wonder, it started to glow blue. She had finally wielded her blade, perfectly it was hers and Spirit Monk power flowed through. 'Bet you weren't expecting that eh _Master?'_

Li backed away and yelled at the bones of Deaths Hand 'Get up, I command you to keep fighting till she dies!'

Wu looked at Li and smiled. 'I will save him Li, and take him away from you.'

Wu closed her eyes and Deaths Hand's body shuddered.

Something forced Sky's eyes shut.

A man and Deaths Hand fighting, they are on more equal grounds then even Wu. The man seems to be loosing until a blue glow surrounds him, suddenly Deaths Hand was on the ground shivering; to move no more.

Sky's eyes were forced open again, but by something sift, a blue glow as Death's Hands bones turned to dust, and he would have peace now.

'Thank you Wu, for setting me free.' Death hand rung out, it was a soft tone though it no longer sent shivers down ones back. 'You have no idea what loss he is feeling now that he lost me. It will work to your advantage. Thank you for letting me rest.'

The sound was gone and Sky stood up and limped over to see the blue light.

There was a blue star in the middle of the floor to the portal of the dead. Sky took a step to the blue light covering his eyes with his had, the star began to pulse like a heart beat the fluttered as fast as a birds wings. 'Wu?'

The Star grew brighter by her name, Wu spoke, but it had an unearthly tone to it a new beauty someone like he could not comprehend.

'I did Sky, I'm a Spirit Monk!' Her voice was cheerful, excited, and proud.

'That's great Wu, where are you?'

Her tinkling laugh sung like music in the air, she was a whole new person, but the same. Sky smiled to himself; she was finally who she was meant to be that's all.

The star dimmed and the silhouette of Wu came from the center: she was the blue star.

Sky limped over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She did not pull away like she thought she would, her lips just moved and his shaped around them.

After too soon she pulled away and he said. 'I shouldn't have left you Wu. I'm sorry, I just feel like your doing all this and I felt like I'm useless to you and I had to help somehow but it just that every time I do something it goes all wrong and-'

He was cut off again by Wu's lips she pressed them gently just to tell him silently: "Shut up, I want you anyway."

Sky sensed the mood in the air and it took him a half a second to feel the same way…

He needed her, and after all that just happened, she needed him as well…

Later that night while everyone was sleep Wu opened her eyes to look around the temple, Sky watched her as she moved and kissed his chest breathing deeply.

'Is it midnight? She asked in her musical voice, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and melted his heart.

He smiled and nodded looking at the moon. 'I'd say about there. Why?'

She sat up letting herself glow like a goddess again. 'because I promised to do something and if you remember I was a little busy this time last night.'

Sky sat up and kissed her trying to bring her back down on the floor of the temple. 'You could be busy now. Do it tomorrow night.'

She kissed him but pulled after a moment with a smile. 'I don't intend to be here tomorrow.' She rubbed his chest, deep in thought.

'Where are we headed tomorrow oh fearless leader?' He joked happy she was herself again.

Wu made a face and then sobered up. 'Li's waiting for me.'

Sky pulled her close which sent an electrical current through his body. 'Don't be afraid, your mistress will be there to help you… and so will I.'

'Sky! I can't ask you to come with me to-'

This time he silenced her with his lips but to send a message of comfort through to his beautiful lover.

He pulled away, and whispered. 'Let's do what you have to do then comeback.'

Wu pouted then jumped up, walking towards the exit. Sky looked at her with disbelief. 'Wu! Aren't you going to put clothing on?'

Wu laughed and motioned for the clothes less Sky to follow her. 'They don't see me. They see my light.'

They walked out onto the balcony where the chill of mountain air hit there bodies both of them subconsciously adapting to the cold. Sky smiled at Wu, finding it very distracting to concentrate.

'Guards of the Imperial Army! Show yourself!'

A hundred see through men and women stood in front of them staring at Wu's light. He could not see it and it seemed like they were staring at her naked body, but no one was laughing so to them it was the only thing there.

Wu closed her eyes and started muttering something and her crown of a million blue stars glowed brighter then ever before. Also, her face wasn't pinched up like he remembered it. It was at easy with a slight smile.

Down before a hundred ghosts sighed in relief, and suddenly they weren't ghosts anymore. They were orbs of light, Sky let out a shocked laugh recognizing them.

'Hey! These are the same souls that told us you were here!'

Wu's crown disappeared and she beamed at him 'No Sky That was me telling you I was coming home.'

They watched as the orbs drifted into the sky and when they disappeared.

Sky kissed his lovers neck and gently lead her back into the temple.


	18. Chapter 17 How it Has to Be

Chapter 17

How It Has To Be

'Please?'

Wu laughed threading her white cloth through her skirt in her armour, this was a first all night. Sky had stopped her from getting dressed the last three times she tried.

'Because the Emperor is waiting for me and we can't keep him waiting with the excuse of your erratic hormones.'

Sky laughed unashamed as she scanned his naked body with a hint of longing. He knew she didn't want to go anywhere, ever again. And he wasn't helping the sacrifice, he knew that. But he couldn't stand being away from her now.

'Okay,' Sky muttered as he pulled himself up and grabbed his robes pulling his bottoms on. 'But that's because I know I'll have you after this is done.' He smiled shrugging on his top, then walking over placing his hand tenderly on Wu's waist pecking her lips lovingly.

Wu giggled. 'Let get out of here before you knock me up and I'm too pregnant to fight.' She made a face and took his hands leading him out towards the courtyard.

Silk Fox was clicking her tongue irritated as Wand Sky walked hand in and to their friends; Sky was quite pleased that her eyes narrowed on Wu and Sky's entwined fingers.

'I hope everyone recovered from their wounds?' Wu asked cheerfully, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Silk Fox rolled her eyes 'Yes, but we should not be waiting much longer to lick our wounds. Emperor Li is still waiting for you at the Palace.'

Wu nodded and looked at the Dragonfly for a long moment. They knew what they had to do.

Dawn Star walked over and touched Wu's shoulder. 'You're ready.'

The ride there was quiet; no one spoke as the Palace over the Imperial City came into view. Even Whirlwind chugged his wine silently.

They landed and it was quiet, Wu pulled her blade sensing the air. 'This is way too quiet everyone; this shouldn't be as easy as last time.'

Whirlwind laughed, 'If you thought the last time was easy, this is going to be more fun then even _I _hoped for!'

Wu rolled her eyes letting go of a nervous Sky's hand.

Suddenly the door to the elevator door opened, they tensed for the oncoming attack. But instead there stood a women Sky had seen once before.

'Great Mistress!' Sky and Wu shouted at the same time, Wu saw Sky smirk.

The Water Dragon nodded to them and then looked at Wu. Wu frowned and said. 'I don't understand, I thought I was supposed to kill Li.'

The Water Dragon nodded and then Wu's face went straight. 'I…okay. As you wish my Great Mistress, I will do as you command.'

With a spark of blue light the Water Dragon was gone, and Sky followed Wu with his eyes as she shoved Silk Fox to the ground and out of the way of the controls.

'Hey! What the hell!' Silk Fox hissed.

Wu shoved the lever down and the platform lurched to a stop. Everyone but Wu and Sky- Who held onto the railing- landed on their faces as the platform as the platform start to descend.

Dawn Star screamed as the platform went faster and faster towards the ground, Wu shot a look at Sky. This was probably what the Mistress had told her to do but…

'Whoa!' Wu flew back off of the controls towards the floor as the platform lurched to a stop. And fell back into Sky, landing on his chest on top of him. He felt his head crack against the stone, blood rushing forward.

'Are you okay?' Sky asked Wu pretending he wasn't panicking at the blood flow. Wu did not pretend.

'Oh no, Sky!' She screamed. Where the wound bled the most across his scalp, Wu pressing a lob of cloth to the back of his head tenderly. 'Are you alright?'

Sky smiled at Wu's obvious worry. 'Yeah, no big deal, it'll stop in a-hey!' She gripped his wound her hands going blue. He could feel it healing, just not all the way.

'Bah!' Wu made a disgusting sound to herself. 'That's the best I can do for now, just be sure that you cover it as your weakest point.' She commanded.

Sky opened his mouth to reply but Wild Flower shot does. 'Does anyone hear water rushing by?'

Everyone froze to listen to what sounded like a giant river rushing outwards; they walked slowly towards a door where the water was loudest.

'Wu, are you alright?' Dawn Star gripped her shoulder as Wu swayed and her eyes glazed over.

'Sky…' Wu whimpered as her hand stretched towards door.

'Yes?' Sky asked nervously. Wu shook her head and pointed to the door.

On the door there were four symbols. : A lotus, a flower, a star, and blue sky.

Wu looked completely out as she raised her hand to point at the door, and as if something had disconnected in her mind, she leaned forward swirling to the floor.

'Wu!' Sky caught her as Wu's eyes opened halfway and whispered in a cracked exhausted voice. 'sky to sky… flower to flower… star to star… lotus to lotus…' Her eyes shut again, and she whimpered.

'What does she mean sky to sky flower to flower and whatever?' Sky asked panicking to Dawn Star.

'I don't know it's a riddle of some kind. I have a feeling we have to prove ourselves to the Water Dragon.'

'Hey guys!'

Wild Flower had touched the door, exactly where the yellow wild flower had been carved. The Flower glowed yellow.

'Flower to Flower…' Sky whispered as dawn Star nodded and cautiously, touched the star…

It glowed pink as well.

Sky was fascinated. Star to Dawn Star, Flower to Wild Flower. Does that mean that the other two are…?

'It's the relation to Wu, I think.' Silk Fox said superiorly. She pointed to the glowing Star on the right side of the Lotus. 'That would be family. Considering you grew up like sisters for your whole lives.' She nodded to Dawn Star. 'The Sky represents you Sky.' Sky straightened nervously as she moves on to the blue wind carved on the door. 'Because you love her. You are the Lover.' She glared down at him, he smirked. How she wanted there to be a fox instead.

'Why am I up there then?' Wild Flower asked pointing to the flower under the Lotus.

Silk Fox smiled. 'Wu loves you as if you were her own child Wild Flower, we've all seen it. You would be The Daughter.'

The Black Whirlwind growled his fingers inching towards his axes. No doubt to cut down the door. 'Are we here to look at decoration or are we going to effing kill an Emperor?'

Dawn Star moved beside Silk Fox in awe. 'It's not decoration Whirlwind. It's almost like a prophecy.' Dawn Star explained the awe still thick in her voice. ' I think it means that Wu needs us all there, because it's the most important decision of them all.'

Hou shot a nervous look to Dawn Star, 'Only you, Sky, and Wild Flower are there, why do we have to go.'

Dawn Star shook her head. 'I've read about these. This is just the important combination. It could have been anyone. If I wasn't there Whirlwind, or silk Fox or Kang would have been as in The Friend. Hou you'd probably take Sky's place as The Father since your very maternal towards us.'

Hou shot a very kind hearted look towards the unconscious Wu.

'So that means, he gave Wu over to black Whirlwind and touched the sky on the door.

It glowed brighter, and it was a blue.

'I knew it!' Dawn Star cheered shaking Wu a tad.

Sky smiled at his best friend and his lover opening his arms as Dawn Star nudged Wu into place in Sky's arms. He twirled her to the door grabbing her wrist.

'Lotus for Lotus Blossom.'

The Lotus on the wall started streaming gold, like the morning sun after a rainfall. The door unhitched, and fell down in the opposite directions of them.

That's when they saw the horror.

A dragon, huge and blue curled in obvious agony, a wound cut open down her middle, water flowing out, a machine forcing the exposed heart to pump.

This was the body of the Water Dragon.

Wu came around then, her eyes fluttered and she stared at Sky's horrid and silent expression, then saw the gory sight herself.

'No…'

Suddenly the giant blue eye snapped open and wheeled on the giant dragon. It focused on Wu, and Wu jumped back, shocked.

'No!' Wu cried, almost as horrified then Sky by the thought that the Dragon was putting in her head.

'No! no! NO!' Wu screamed as she picked up a spear.

'Wu!' Sky screamed lurching towards Wu to stop her from killing the Water Dragon.

But he was to late, and she had let go.

The spear whirled towards the dragons heart, lethal and deadly. Sky, not bearing to watched closed his eyes tight.

There was an explosion.

And the machine around the Water Dragon's heart fell away.

An loud roar-ish groan and the Dragon swayed.

Wu spun on the spot, making her shoulder rip out of Sky's hand.

She ran over to the Water Dragon and closed her eyes, The Water Dragon cried again, and it shook the floor. Wu shook her head. 'I'm not killing you, forget that plan. I'm saving you.' Wu placed her hand on the Water Dragons face and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Wu's blue crown appeared and a silent breeze suddenly played with Sky's hair as Wu became the star he knew. The breeze got stronger suddenly pushing Sky away from her as he blew into the rough stone wall.

Wu wasn't glowing like a star, she was shining like a sun.

A roar erupted, more powerful then before. Incorrect Sky thought, it was healthier, healed.

Wu had used Spirit Thief to save the water dragon.

Out of one of the giant windows the Dragon flew away, twisting and curling, as if waltzing in the air. No human was supposed to see it, but if the did… they were changed forever.

Wu and Sky walked passed the door way where all the Emperor's and Empress's were laid to rest. They were silent, half because they were both terrified, half because Sky's head pounded where they his sort of healed wound was.

Wu turned to him and whispered. 'Stay a safe distance behind me, I'll keep them off of you.' Her eyes thawed and he saw the worry in them.

Sky touched her face, rubbing it with her thumb. She closed her eyes as if to favour the moment. When she opened her eyes se kissed him quickly, and stalked off, letting them get distance in between them.

By the time Sky got to the tunnel Wu was already out of it, going up to the first platform.

The wall shook, and the door way shook and something let go. The door way to the throne room began to collapse.

'No!' Sky screamed. He sprinted towards the door way, rocks falling around him.

Then a basketball size rock hit him with a crushing force, reopening the his wound and cracking his skull, and also damaging his brain.

Sky hit the ground hard. Blood dripping down his face, as he lost feeling from the waist down.

He still dragged himself forward as Wu's voice rang in his ears, 'Sky! Sky!'

He leaned against the piled of rock curving against the stones to get close to his lover as possible, not bothering with his dead legs.

But stone was not what he wanted to feel in his last moments to breathe.

Something caught his eye, the women in Blue, the Water Dragon, looking at him across the tunnel. She looked sad, grieving, but also begging him to understand.

So he did.

It had to be this way, his death would be the last push Wu needed to defeat Li without mercy. She was an Open Palm. But she could not have mercy today.

It had to be this way.

Wu the Lotus Blossom:

How did one know when one's mate was dying? How could Wu hear Sky's faltering heart beat, his rough breathing when there was a wall of rock between them? How did she know that the moment he screamed, it was his last? Was it to torture her?

She sprinted over to the rocks, trying desperately to shift them, she could save him with Spirit Theif. She _had_ to save him!

But alas, the rocks didn't move.

'Sky! Sky!' Wu sobbed as she slide down the rock, her ear pressed to the rock, desperate for a sound.

'It has to be this way.'

Wu pressed herself against the rock, just that tiny centemeter, that one inch, made her feel closer to him, as if she could save him from the far away.

'S…No, she would have told me…' Wu sobbed. 'Sky she would have told me!' This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They would be together for the rest of their lives.

'Would you have let this happen?" His voice was broken, through the pain of a breaking heart. Not the wound that was killing him, this Wu was sure of.

Wu thought about it for a moment, then leaned her forhead against the rock, the tears dripping off her nose. 'No.' She was certain, of course not. Her life meant nothing to her. But she would give her skill, her destiny, her soul, and her life to Sky.

Sky gave a weak, strained, wet chuckle. 'You know, I always pictured us…' He stopped for a second, and Wu's heart stopped. 'I always pictured us, somewhere beautiful, with children. And you as my wife.' A quiet sob broke through his voice.

'Okay! Sky Please!' Wu slammed against the rocks with her fists, the feeling of defeat spreading over the agony, pained acceptence. 'Stay..' Wu whispered. 'Stay, I'll give you a hundred children, just.. Stay.'

He gave no reply, though she still heard his heart beat.

'Wu… I… I was wondering something.' Wuturned her head to her knees, culing her arms there. ' Yes?'

'Remember that morning… that morning in the Lotus Assassin Lair?' He whispered, she could feel his life force start to slip.

Wu nodded, silent tears falling. 'Yes. Of course, my devotions.'

She could feel Sky grunt and rocks fall as he struggled to get closer to her, ' What did you say?'

Wu remembered this morning perfectly, because that night before was the night she discovered how much she was truly in love with him.

She smiled dispite herself, of all the things to ask for when your dying.

'Sky guide me. Sky teach me. Sky protect me. In your light I thrive. In your love I am sheltered. In your kindness I am humbled. I only live to love you. My life is yours.'

She listened to his heart beat towards his last. His breathing stretch to his last. She closed her eyes, and was with him for those last moments.

'Wu…' He whispered as her name came to a gargled stop.

For a second, she could see the Water Dragon curl her hand around his jaw, just for a second Wu saw the regret on his face that it wasn't hers.

Just for a moment, she felt herself float away. Only feeling this way once before. As if flying through the stars, across the moon, through the universe, towards the gods.

Just for a moment, Sky was at peace.


	19. Chapter 18 Rage

Chapter 18

Rage

'Wu…'

This was the last word he spoke, the breath that leads their story.

His eyes closed the eyes that saw all, and saw her, and showed the world he loved to everyone.

His hands that felt for his soul, held her close, only felt cold stone.

But once one's body fails, does the spirit truly loose all connections to the world?

It could if it so chooses.

But Sky would not; Even though his daughter and Tiger Lily waited on the other side.

His eyes opened wide, as he almost felt his non existent body hit real ground.

He was in the throne room; Emperor Li watching the form of a crouched down Wu as she touched the remains of the exploding casket that had ended Sky's life.

Master Li wiped his hands on his pants. 'Now then, Wu, You must understand that this was meant to be, he could not live. It was merely _my _station to end him.'

'But this is all destiny my child. Now that you have been brought down by the gods you are truly able to stand beside me, and without mercy.'

'Why-' Wu's voice whispered broken, 'would I join _you?'_

'Child, I _raised_ you to. You were supposed to be the god's way of balancing things. But we must bring the fight back down to earth. I raised you with a seed of doubt, the flaw in you're moved that I exploited to kill you. Your journey was supposed to end there.' Sky hadn't realized he was screaming profanities at Li, but since he was a spirit, he could not be heard.

'But you were too clever, and I now see that the Water Dragon's power is the prize. Not the means to victory. So Wu, join me. End this silliness and rule the Empire at my side.'

'You killed Sky-' she whispered and then turned to look at Master Li, tear blotched and furious. 'And you think I'd let you live with that? That I'd JOIN you?'

Wu drew her blade and sprinted to Master Li. 'YOU will die! I WILL avenge his!'

Li ran before Wu could get to him, his hands turning purple.

There was a rumble in the stone, and demons ripped out, elephants and bulls, charging towards her…

Sky shut his eyes, waiting for the piercing scream.

_Wu the Lotus Blossom_

'Li!' She screamed as the demons fell to the floor behind her, she was so maddened with rage, nothing else in the world mattered but destroying the one thing that ended her light of hope. After Li was dead, Wu would be right behind him to be with Sky.

She suddenly saw Li with his back turned to her, staring at the Jade Heart.

Wu screamed out again and ripped Fortunes Favourite out of it's casing, and them whipped it towards the man who taught her to fight for what she believed in, for all she loved, that she should keep the basic's at heart…

Suddenly with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Wu's airflow restricted as she was suddenly lifted into the air by her throat. She couldn't help remember so many weeks ago, when Zu choked Sky in Tein's Landing, the colour of Sky's face… The fear in her heart.

But this was all a memory; she did not care for her own life, all she was a killing machine. She had been till she met Sky. When her life truly began…

'Let's test your soul against _my will_.' Li's voice whispered, cooing her as he did when she was a small child.

Wu let out a gargled cry as under her, Wu's feet turned to stone.

What a day of review, how profoundly ironic. Was she meant to die, was she marked by the sudden visions of her life?

She flashed back to the maddened fox attacked her as the stone grew over her neck and over her head.

Next, was nothing?

Just grey smoke and doubt in her.

This was not death, for she was sure. Her spirit would have been ripped away and taken to paradise… her Sky.

'_Now Wu, I show you the worse kind of death. Knowing death is coming and being unable to stop it!' _

Out of the smoke came a tall grave stone, with Wu's name.

But Li had misunderstood. This was not something she feared, it never was. But now that the blueness of the sky had been sucked out of the world, the pink of the lotus blossoms, and the green in the grass… Wu craved for death.

Only her task to kill Li was ahead of her, and then she could end the pain.

Wu took the first step towards the grave, because she knew, behind her own grave stood Li. The key to all the pain, all the torture, all the love and war, for meeting Zu and Whirlwind and Hou. The reason for Dawn Star being alive. Why Wu taught Wild Flower everything Wu knew.

The Reason Wu met Sky.

In that moment, Wu wasn't alone anymore.

Her friends, all of them, Zu and Sky included walked towards her grave, their marker of the end. The peace and rest.

Death's Hand was at her side somehow adding to the family she had created, as he walked towards his master, and she knew after doing wrong for so long this was his chance to correct the world.

Wu had never been alone; she was not the leader at all. She was the tip of the arrow as her friends walked beside her. Their spirit's truly linked as one.

It was never her destiny to defeat Li alone. It was _theirs _all together. Because how could she fight for love, life, and happiness if she had none to pull from.

At the stone they all stopped Wu's doubt in her gone. She _knew_ she could do this. Because unlike Li, she understood that love was not a tool. But the very drive of righteousness.

'We have moved with you Wu.' Zu whispered, almost a breath.

'We've moved with you, keeping silent.' Sky whispered in her ear.

'We did not fight this long for this to end this way!' Dawn Star said with conviction.

'Yes!' Hou said excitedly, 'I'm tired of hiding!'

Kang placed a ticking thing on Wu's grave. 'Yes, this is _all _our fight.'

Wu looked at Sky's spirit as the thing exploded.

His face disappeared as lightening shot around them, and somehow they were being dragged down ways… back to earth, or their own minds.

Wu opened her eyes as the rock fell. Li was white as a sheet, anger stretched across his face as he said. 'Wu You-'

'There's nothing you can offer my Li.' Wu said cutting him off. 'This ends now, Teacher against Student. No magical beings, no blasts of energy.'

Li stretched out into the grasshopper position, his greatest style. And agreed. 'Master against Student.'

Wu whipped out her blade and pointed it at him and repeated to herself 'Master verses Student.'

Clang!

Blade against armour, fist against fist they fought. And slowly, Wu was being backed up into the corner, her blade shaking in her hand, blood rolling down her arm.

'Say goodnight, Lotus Blossom.' Master Li whispered as his fist shot forward.

Wu suddenly felt hr muscles move as she drove her blade towards Li's chest.

Because what was the point of protecting your heart when you loved no one?

Fortunes Favourite sliced right through Master Li's armour's weakest point, and went right through his heart.

Li screamed and stumbled backwards, pressing his gloved black fingers to his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

In the center of the throne room, Master Li dropped to his knee's and wheezed, 'I'm a better teacher then thought.'

Wu knelt down in front of him, 'You were the best teacher I've ever known, I thank you for that Master Li. I'm sorry our story ends this way.'

Wu curled her hand against Master Li's cheek. All rage gone.

She had one, but in a small way, she lost. Sacrificing the only parent figure she knew… to do what's right.

Master Li's eyes rolled back into his head, as his last breath glistened red, Closed fist.

'You know,' Dawn Star's voice came from behind her. ' A read a passage once about the Closed Fist.'

Wu laid Li down and stood up to face her friend. 'I know, It was in Two Rivers.'

Dawn Star smiled. 'It said: The Closed Fist is not evil, as it is greed. As the human soul is of the purest white and the darkest of black, The Closed Fist is merely man giving into the yearning of power and greed for themselves, to destroy the white, and let the close ones fall.'

'But it is the one of Open Palm with the open eyes, to raise the children, the men, the women from the destruction of The Closed Fist and as the Sun bring day from night, he is to spread hope that the man of the Open Palm hold cherished. As if each person who is called "evil" is born, from that darkness of "evil" there is a shred of light, purity, and innocence.'

Wu snorted shaking her head. 'I never understood what it meant.'

Dawn Star smiled in bliss. 'I didn't either… Till now. It means that when someone rises to hurt people, that person creates light, and someone will rise against them.'

Wu took Dawn Stars hand and lead her to the view of the sky. ' Through death, something humans have been good at from the beginning, killing each other.'

Blue orbs came around them and drifted away, the spirit of the Water Dragon, finally completely free….

Dawn Star raised her head to the clouds, 'Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?' She was smiling, but Wu saw the collection of tears in her eyes.

Wu shook her head. ' It's time I had peace.'

Dawn Star looked at Wu for a long moment, Wu looked back. No longer being able to be swayed. Then Dawn Star hugged her, and out from the sunshine, Wild Flower called Dawn Star's name.

Wu took out a dagger, clean and silver, raising it to her heart, she saw Sky's face and raised the dagger towards her heart.

Suddenly, the ground shook under her.


	20. Chapter 19 Hero's Happy Ending

Chapter 19

Hero's Happy Ending

She could hear her followers and the people below under the castle screaming. Wu had forgotten that without the Emperor and the Jade heart, the Palace couldn't stay in the air.

It was almost ironic that now that she beat Li she falls to her death.

The rocks on ceiling came crashing down, and Wu had flashbacks of times when rocks had fallen from the sky before. She thought of Zu, sacrificing himself to save her. She thought of her Sky, whose death came when he was separated from her…

She pulled Sky's happy face in her mind, she saw this face every time she looked at him, she closed her eyes as she fell to the ground and the silver dagger slid away from her.

She pulled her head into her chest wrapping her arms around them to protect her brain. She screamed out as she saw the sky whizzing by the open windows as the Palace rocketed towards the ground.

With a roar of stone and the shriek of metal the Palace landed right on the boarder between the Golden Way and the poorer part of the city, the common ground….

Wu stood up the stone railing that she and Dawn Star had been leaning on moments before broke away, and it made an entry or exit to the stairs where all of the Imperial City stared at the broken Palace.

Walking out slowly Wu gripped the drained Jade heart, she walked out and everybody in the Imperial City stared at her.

A moment of shimmering silence in the morning air as the summer day suddenly felt like winter.

Then, they started clapping.

Wu stared at everyone in shock; she did not smile because she felt like she did not succeed. To them she was their Savoir, their hero. But to her she had failed, because she had lost so much. She was supposed to fight for them, the people of the Jade Empire. But she had been fighting for the Sky. For her life after this was finally over, the peace and rest.

That had died with Sky.

As people started cheering Wu heard footsteps behind her of all kinds. She turned around to see the only one who died was Sky. The Rest of her team stood proud beaming beside her, Heavenly Lily even wore her princess robes.

One of her team did not smile though. Dawn Star, who saw the pain in Wu's eyes stood besides her taking the hand the Jade Heart was in. Wu smiled at her best friend, she would just have to stay with Dawn Star, till Dawn Star finds a husband. Then maybe she'll go to the Guild. Maybe turn that around next.

Something flew from the sky. It was a piece of cloth from the Water Dragon's dress. Wu snatched it out of the air and read it:

_Your Turn._

Wu smiled and showed it to Dawn Star, who beamed at Wu. They both knew what it meant.

Victory suddenly rushed into Wu's face and she gripped the Jade Heart tighter. Then with all the power she could she threw her fist in the air, the clear jewel glistening in the sunlight.

The crowd erupted…

It wasn't until after midnight when Wu had finally gotten to be alone. But instead of sleeping she walked through the halls to a familiar room.

She tapped the Dragonfly. 'One more trip old girl, then you fly free.'

Wu got into the flies seat and turned the flying machine on. It purred, almost silent.

The night sky was cloudless as she flew through the stars and towards the forever frozen mountains, perhaps not all was lost after all.

With a note clenched in her hand she landed the Magnificent Dragonfly on the platform at Dirge.

She looked up at the Temple in the distance, where she had been brought back to life, it had been dead for twenty years, and now when a resurrection like Wu's happen. It glowed like a star.

Like how it was now.

'Sky!' Wu cried as she headlong sprinted towards the temple.

She banged open the doors, and there standing right in front of the doors, was Sky.

'You figured it out!' He rejoiced forcing her into his arms. Wu laughed, and stroked his face.

'I had to find you Sky. For more reasons then one.'

_Sky of the Green Plains:_

Sky scrunched his brow at the women in his arms, but pulled her closer just the same.

He kissed her quickly again and again, even though he had been away for only a night. 'What,' kiss, 'do,' she smiled trying to pull away from him but his mouth followed hers, 'mean?'

She pushed him away but kept his eyes locked on hers as she stroked his face her arms still wrapped around his waist. 'Something I was going to tell you after the battle, but never got the chance.'

Sky frowned at her confused, when he didn't reply Wu took a deep breath.

'Sky, I'm pregnant.'

Sky's body froze, his lover was pregnant.

Wu as having a baby.

_His _baby.

'Ha!' He laughed and suddenly her feet was off the ground and as he spun her.

The sun rose and turned rosy before Wu and Sky stopped celebrating the final thing that bound them together.

_9 months later:_

'That was a very nice thing for you to do Wu.' Sky complimented on his new wife. Wu, with her long hair back in a bun patted her stomach, 'I thought Whirlwind deserved it, I'll get back in the arena after the babies born. Let Whirlwind enjoy the money, sex and booze now that I've stepped down from Imperial Champion.'

Sky rolled his eyes, 'Plus the fact I won't let you fight now.' Wu laughed loudly.

'The small details.'

Sky took her hand as they walked to the new palace.

The Jade Empire had changed for the better, No one was poor or hungry whether noble or peasant. The Water Dragon had promised Wu water till her great grandchildren died. Everyone was happier. They were in the Golden age, being led by Empress Heavenly Lily.

Not all was calm though, recently a war had started between the Prosperous East and the Jade Empire. The Emperor had asked Lily's hand in marriage. Either that, or war. Lily refused.

They were winning though, thanks to the Imperial Army leader, Wu. And her husband, Sky, who had turned the Guild into the cleaners after battle. Giving medical attention and food to all who needed it.

Walking into the Palace the Heavenly Lily's adviser met them at the entrance.

'Oh Wu, your getting so big!' Dawn Star shrieked as Wu curved her back to make her bulge even bigger. She rubbed it and stuck her tongue out.

'Dawn Star,' A handsome slim man tapped her shoulder, the way the Dawn Star looked at him. It was like when Wu first fell in love with Sky.

Wu looked at Sky and smirked. He knew what she was saying, _Tell me about it. _Sky chuckled.

The boy blushed and his eyes looked at Dawn Star in the same way. 'Um… the princess wants to speak with you and The Lotus Blossom.'

He nodded to Sky, and Sky nodded slowly suppressing a smile as he nodded back. The boy blushed deeper and ran away.

As soon as he was gone a silence came over them as Dawn Star stood their red faced.

Wu cracked first. 'So what's his name?'

Dawn Star shook her head as she started walking towards the throne room.

'How long have you two been together?'

'Wu I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you.' Dawn Star said very business like and fast.

'Have you gotten in his pants yet?'

Dawn Star spun around and blushed so red it was almost purple. 'Wu!'

Wu giggled and then she winced bringing her hand the top of her stomach. 'Ow!'

Dawn Star laughed and tilted her head down looking at the bulge 'looks like the babies on my side.'

Finally at the Throne Room Silk Fox was shaking her head at a little contraption under a silk blanket that Kang was fixing.

'Ah! Finally two to are her!' he giggled as he bounced around his contraption.

He pulled off the contraptions blanket.

It was mainly a circle, with a few levers and buttons around it.

Sky turned his head one side. 'What is it?'

'The Incredible Maginible!'

'What?' Dawn Star shot in.

Kang sighed and muttered on about "imbeciles."

'With this little device I can go to different times, ones that have already happened and ones that haven't yet! There's one little problem though…'

Sky sighed. 'Let me guess. The Emperor wants it.'

This time Kang sighed. ' Yes. So I was thinking that we could all you know, gather the troops and go to Dirge for a while. It seems key.'

Sky thought about it for a moment. ' I'd be fine with that. What about you Wu? Wu?' Sky turned to his wife when he realized she hadn't said anything for a while.

Wu was hunched over her stomach pain curling in her face.

'Wu!' Sky cried as he ran over to her.

'Baby! Sky our baby!' Se looked up at Sky with a tears rolling down her face. 'Their stories about to begin.'


	21. Willow's Story: Introduction

Willows Story

By: AnnaScarlett M. Bishop

Exhaustion swept the room. As Wu lay on the bed in one of the main bedrooms in the palace covered in sweat and completely drained. She couldn't sit up, she was too exhausted. Her body ached, similar to the ache after she was wakened after her time in the afterlife Dirge.

Wu could hear Sky down the hall screaming for Silk Fox to let him through. She didn't blame him, he was always worried about her. In all fairness, he had lost his wife before her.

Wu closed her eyes. And she let her mind drift off, ignoring the distance screams of Four Rivers burning. Her mind flowed past the memories and into the future.

The Prosperous East would soon be defeated, the corrupt Prince would soon be dethroned and all would be well. Wu would make sure of it.

"Breathe" She said to herself. Reminding her to not get too caught up in strategy; She was starting to remind herself of her former master. The now spirited Glorious Strategist.

Wu rolled onto her side unable to keep a topic in her mind. She was exhausted, she wanted to sleep but she was waiting, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

So she thought of Zu. What would he think of all this? Would he be proud that she accomplished a real life or would he be disappointed she settled down.

She thought she knew the answer.

She rolled again, taking a breath then standing up. Her head seemed to spin as she saw the bloody sheets.

She shook her head and walked, very carefully, down the hall. When she came into view by the rest of the original remaining team she heard a gasp and they all sped her way.

Sky got there first, and grabbed her and crushed her to his chest.

"Careful, love." Wu said gasping. Sky let her go looking apologetically. Dawn Star stepped forward touching Wu's forehead gently with her fingers. "How are you feeling?"

Wu shrugged leaning again Sky closing her eyes in exhaustion. She heard Sky's heartbeat; His second life. Wu smiled gently just listening to his heartbeat and his breathing.

_Sky of the Green Plains:_

Sky watched Wu slowing fall asleep. Slowly he picked her up and walked with the rest of his family. They all went to the Emperors Room and laid Wu down on the gigantic golden ornate bed. They all sat there in silence for a long time. In a way they all seemed stunned. Like this was a dream after a nightmare.

"Where are all the women with the bloody thing and the wine?! This is the Palace for the Dragons Sake!"

Silk Fox broke in "These things take time you inadequate fool. Try to stretch your tiny brain to have some patience."

The room was silent again. Sky laid down on the bed beside Wu, stroking her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open sitting up slowly then smiled at him sleepily.

In the same moment a palace maid came in, with something wrapped in gold. They laid it in Wu's arms and left the room as Wu looked down at it.

Sky anxiously moved his hand towards the blanket. Slowly pulling the blanket slowly down at the top to reveal what was inside.

A child, a newborn laid in the blanket with black tuffs of hair on its head. Long eyelashes and thick lips it looked so much like Wu. But so much… like him.

Dawn Star smiled, "What are they Wu?"

Wu smiled and stroked her child's face saying in a soft voice Sky could never imagine coming from Wu "It's a little girl."

Sky smiled silently at her offering his arm to take the little girl. Wu nodded handing over his daughter looking down at her.

"Willow."


End file.
